Truths Behind Legends
by Lilif3r19
Summary: Things have been quiet for some time now. Memories of the distant past comes back and hits the teens in full force. The Chosens received strange emails warning them of what's to come. Now they must do everything to save both worlds from destruction. But first they must uncover the secrets of the first Chosen Chidlren. Or are they children? A few years after Tri. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1: The Warning

I do not own Digimon, but my own story plot.

 **Chapter 1: The Warning**

The smell of cherryblossoms filled thair as a gentle cool breeze caressed the open sky. The sun's light basked the land in its warmth. A group of kids gathered around for a joyful reunion like they do every year. Some were playing a game of futbol, some were chatting away about the latest gossip, and the other few just sat there enjoying the reunion to the fullest. One in particular was typing away on his laptop. His red spiky hair brushed against the breeze. His brown eyes were glued to the screen. His focus was on the entire laptop screen that he hadn't hear his friends calling out to him until a boy with wild brown hair place his hand on the other boy's shoulder.

"Kou-shi-ro," the boy says snapping his focus to the teen besides him: "Ah! Gomen Taichi," He scratched his head sheepishly.

"Do you need anything?"

"We've been calling you for the last two minutes," that was all that the boy had managed to say as a window screen popped up on Koushiro's laptop. The redhead reads the message silently. A grave expression spread across his face before looking at Taichi with worried eyes. Taichi had gotten his silent message and shouted for everyone to stop what they were doing. Upon hearing their leader's call, they immediately swarm over to the two male teens.

"Doushita no Taichi?" a tall blond haired teen named Ishida Yamato asked the two of them. The leader nudged the redheaded boy. Taking a deep breath, Koushiro then began to read the letter out for them to hear:

 _Virtues, Tamers, and D.A.T.S. shall greet._

 _The Legends shall gather to meet._

 _An ancient evil is on the rise._

 _The chosen children shall be surprise._

 _Legends shall hide their true forms in disguise_

 _For they are the chosen children's allies._

 _The Legends must remain in hiding_

 _Do to the Goddess's bidding._

 _Evil isn't just in the shadow,_

 _But in the sins that they endow._

 _A warning to the virtues of Hope and Light._

 _Beware of thy prejudice that will bite,_

 _And when it does, Light shall die_

 _And Hope turns to despair._

 _Naive ideas will get you all killed._

 _Only killing thy enemies will make you pure._

Just as soon as Koushiro finished reading, another window popped up and he reads it out loud:

 _If you want to save the Digital and the Human Worlds, go the to D.A.T.S. Headquarters tomorrow at 12 pm sharp. These are the coordinates, XXXXXX. Be there and all shall be explained._

 _Honou no Senshi._

Everyone was asl silent as a ghost town. Taichi dispersed the tension in the air, "Just when things got peaceful." The group laughed raising their spirits up just a bit.

"Virtues? Tamers? D.A.T.S?" Daisuke didn't understand what these words meant.

Sora gave her inputs, "I think the Virtues refer to us. We represent Courage, Friendship, Love, Purity, Sincerity, Knowledge, Hope, Light, Kindness, Faith, and Miracles."

"So then the other two are titles that belong to other groups of digidestined," Iori, the youngest member, stated.

"Yes, but I'm curious though. The email also mentions another group," Ken spoke up. A lightbulb went off for the bearer of knowledge, "He's right! There is another secret group that was mentioned!" Everyone listened to what Koushiro had to say.

"Legends." Realization hits everyone except for Daisuke who still did not understand. Hikari giggles and explains it to him, "It means Daisuke, that Legends is referring to another group of digidestined long before the others and I were sent to the Digital World." Daisuke made an "o" shape with his mouth. Mimi said something as well, " I will tell Wallace about this. He is the child of Faith."

 **Shinjuku**

All the tamers had gather at the Hypnos headquarter building, including Ai and Mako. The patiently waited for the person who had called for the meeting. After waiting for another five minutes, Yamaki Mitsuo and two other people showed up. And many more familiar faces that kids were acquainted with.

"I'm sorry for calling a meeting on such a short notice," the head figure apologizes to the tamers. Rika mumbles something under he breathe, but they blatantly ignored it. Yamaki projected something on the screen. Takato, the leader, read it out loud:

 _Virtues, Tamers, and D.A.T.S. shall greet._

 _The legends shall gather to meet._

 _An ancient evil is on the rise._

 _The chosen children shall be surprise._

 _Legends shall hid their true forms in disguise_

 _For they are the chosen children's allies._

 _The legends must remain in hiding_

 _Do to the Goddess's bidding._

 _Evil isn't just in the shadow,_

 _But in the sins that they endow._

 _To the tamer of the former Millenniummon._

 _If thou aren't come clear,_

 _Then all shall be meaningless._

After he finished reading it, another email box popped up saying:

 _If you wished to save the Digital and the Human world, go to the D.A.T.S headquarters tomorrow at 12 pm sharp. These are the coordinates XXXXXX. Be there and questions shall be answered._

 _Kori no Senshi._

"It's obviously be a trap," Rika says bluntly. Jenrya nodded in agreement. However, Takato said something completely different, "I say we go."

"NANI?!" The gogglehead leader threw his hands up.

"What do you say Yamaki-san?" All the attention went to the Hypnos leader. He took a minute to ponder before giving his answer, "I say we go. We don't know who sent these emails, but it is obvious that he or she is trying to warn us about this oncoming threat." The children reluctantly agreed to the elder man's decision.

 **D.A.T.S. Headquarters**

The members of the D.A.T.S. team had just finished reading the strange email followed by another email from someone called the Kaminari no Senshi. Masaru yelled in frustration, "Virtues? Tamers? A new evil? What a fantastic job the Royal Knights are doing."

"Why weren't we informed about new chosens?" Yoshino asked Satsuma-taicho and Yushima-taicho. The two men could not answer her because they too didn't know about this. Thoma sighed, "I guess we won't get our answers until tomorrow."

Eyes were watching the three group of chosen children who were unaware of their presence: "Almost everything will be cleared at tomorrow's meeting," they said in unision.

" _Minna kiwotsukete kudasai,"_ whispered a soft and gentle feminine voice. A ghost of a smile graced their lips ever so slightly.

"Hang in there guys," a girl with beautiful long hair whispers into the breeze as it wisps around in the beautiful blue sky. Not far from the city, dark and dangerous clouds hover ever so slowly to over the three cities like a predator in waiting.


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting of Destinies

I do no own Digimon.

 **Chapter 2: The Meeting of Destinies**

"Taichi! Mezame!" Hikari frantically shook her older brother awake. Taichi groggily glared at his sister like she was an evil digimon. Hikari huffs out of his room but not before saying, "We need to catch the 10:46 train if we want to be at the _meeting_ at 12." Taichi lazily looks at his alarm clock. He pauses, still looking at the clock. His eyes widen.

"We're gonna be late for the train!" a shout echoed throughout the apartment. Hikari sighs hopelessly: "Mataka. At least oka-san and otou-san are on vacation at the moment."

Strangely they were the first to arrive at the Daiba station. Not long after the others came, and not surprisingly, Daisuke came last just as the train pulled into the station.

"What great timing you Daisuke," Mimi chirps happily because she could now sit down on the soft cushion of the train seat instead of having to stand up and wait for another minute. They then transferred over to another train to take them to Tokyo.

Both Mimi and Miyako took a breath of fresh air. The streets were not so crowded do to the people that were mostly at work. The others just shook their heads: "I swear, they could be sisters," Jou chuckled.

"Alright guys, let's head on over to the building!" Taichi raised a fist in the air. The other virtue children did the same. Whenever they arrived they spotted another group of kids around their age in front of the building.

The tamers, unlike the virtue digidestined, walked to their destination which was about an eighteen minute walk to Tokyo. Not to mention they didn't all go together. Miraculously, they all arrived at the building at the sametime. Juri noticed a group coming towards them. She tugs on Takato's shirt.

"Hmm? What is it Juri?" She points to the large group of kids that were now in their view. A short haired brunette came forward: "Are you all perhaps…" she trailed off. They knew what she was implying. Juri kindly replied, "If it is what we are all thinking then yes, we are."

"Are we gonna go in or what?" Rika rudely asked. The some of the virtue children made faces.

"Don't worry she is always like that," Shiuchon innocently waved off her comment like it was nothing. Not wanting to anger the girl even further, they all head inside the building. One of the workers that worked there showed them where they needed to go.

"If you need anything I will try to help," the helper says goodbye to the children faced the meeting room door. Kenta released his breath that he didn't know that he was holding: "Well it's now or never guys."

Taichi to the lead and opened the door. The hinges gave out a high screeching noise.

"Oops! I guess it's about time to oil those hinges," said a male voice that belonged to Thoma.

The children silently sat down on their seats and immediately a female angel appeared on the screen along with two more celestial beings.

"Greetings children," she said angelically.

"I am Ofanimon, one of the three Great Angels of the Digital World. Beside me are Seraphimon and Cherubimon, and they are the other Great Angels."

"Can you tell us what is happening in the Digital World?" Yamaki asked through Jenrya's phone. Ofanimon became serious, "Before I can answer that question, I'll give you a history review of the Digital World. Tell me, what do you know of the Juttoushi?" No one knew the answer to that question.

"I see, then let me start off at the beginning. Long ago, the Digital World was in chaos. Human and beast digimons were at war with each other. That war raged on until Lucemon, an angel digimon, put a stop to it. He became the ruler of the Digital World and peace spread across the land. However, the peace didn't last to long for Lucemon, himself, was corrupted in his own ten brave warriors stood up to his reign of terror and managed to seal the corrupted angel digimon at the core of the Digital world. The legendary warriors, themselves, were reincarnated into spirits. Each one of the ten warriors had a set of two spirits: a human spirit and a beast spirit. And the three of us watched over the spirits of the legendary warriors.

"Much time has passed, and the seal on Lucemon's eternal prison had weaken a bit. Enough to brainwash Cherubimon and attack Seraphimon and I. I was captured and Seraphimon was weaken. Cherubimon then corrupted five of the ten human spirits: earth, water, wood, and steel."

"Woah, woah, woah, back said five, but you only listed four," Ryo pointed out.

Cherubimon spoke up, "Yes that is true, but the evil was already attracted to the fifth spirit, darkness. And it twisted the true darkness, but it could not do anything until its partner came along." Takeru scowled in disgust and Hikari frowned when darkness was mentioned.

"Ofanimon used her powers to call upon the chosen ones that were living in Shibuya, but she didn't know who so she summoned all of the children in the area. Out of the thousands that answered her call, only five of them were chosen while the sixth one they meet along the way. It was a battle between fire, light, ice, wind, and thunder versus earth, wood, steel, water, and darkness. However the five chosen ones managed to purify their comrades-in-arms. The spirits of darkness was partnered with the sixth chosen.

"The six warriors defeated Cherubimon, but another problem arose. Two of the Royal Knights, Lord Knightmon and Dynasmon, were working for Lucemon. The warriors and the two knights clashed, but the knights kept overpowering them and they were gathering the fractal code of the land, sea, and even the three moons. The fractal codes released Lucemon from his prison. The fallen angel got rid of his minions. The warriors defeated Lucemon, but at the price of the sixth one's life. And two digitamas, a light and an evil one called Lucemon Larva, were left once he was purified.

"The light digitama was digitized, while the other grew in size. It became Lucemon Satan Mode. The warriors tried to stop it from going to the real world, only to fail. As Lucemon Satan Mode was on a rampage in the real world, the five remaining warriors and the other five spirits united and became an all powerful god. They managed to dragged Lucemon back to the Digital World, defeated and destroyed Lucemon Larva. The warriors then rushed back to the real world when they found out that the sixth warrior's spirit returned to his real body and was still alive. And that is the story of the first chosen," the three angels summarized the history of the Digital world.

The room was left speechless. Koushiro was the first to snap out of the trance: "This is prodigious! Why didn't Gennai or the Sovereigns say anything about the history of the world?"

Seraphimon in turn answered, "Because young one, after the final battle between the warriors and Lucemon, all ten sets of the spirits had just disappeared. And as time passed, the Juttoushi became a faint whisper in the wind"

"Disappeared?" someone said on Jenrya's phone. The three Great Angels nodded in confirmation: "Just up and vanished as if they were never existed. And what concerns us the most is the chosen children. They never returned home to their parents after it was all over."

A country feminine voice echoed, "And my siblings and I appreciate y'alls hospitality for all those years for watchin' ov'a us, but it was time for us to leave that world until we were needed again in times of crisis."

"Mizu no senshi? Where are you and the others?"

She replied, "I'm the only representative out of the ten of us and for the other question, not in this room for sure. Now children, my brotha, the Hagane no senshi, will be sending y'alls partners to y'all right about now."

Soon enough, familiar digimons appeared before their respective partners. Everyone was happy to see their digimons since their adventures had ended. Satsuma called out to the Mizu no senshi, but no reply came. She was gone.

"Leave them be. As for now, do any of you have questions?" Masaru raised his hand in the air.

"Yes?"

"What's this about an ancient evil?" The Great Angels were hesitant, "How did you-"

"How did we know? These senshis warned us through email:

 _Virtues, Tamers, and D.A.T.S. shall greet._

 _The legends shall gather to meet._

 _An ancient evil is on the rise._

 _The chosen children shall be surprise._

 _Legends shall hid their true forms in disguise_

 _For they are the chosen children's allies._

 _The legends must remain in hiding_

 _Do to the Goddess's bidding._

 _Evil isn't just in the shadow,_

 _But in the sins that they endow._

 _To the tamer of the former Millenniummon._

 _If thou aren't come clear,_

 _Then all shall be meaningless._

Rika bluntly said: "Hey, we got the same thing too, except ours did not have the Mill- whatever his name is."

Wallace began to say:

 _A warning to the virtues of Hope and Light._

 _Beware of thy prejudice that will bite,_

 _And when it does, Light shall die_

 _And Hope turns to despair._

 _Naive ideas will get you all killed._

 _Only killing thy enemies will make you pure._

Everyone eyed the DATS: "I guess it's only fair," Yoshino recalled the final words on the email:

 _Power is temptation._

 _Temptation is sin._

 _With Pride and Wrath out of the way,_

 _Only five shall stay._

 _Protect Darkness,_

 _For Darkness shall protect the chosen children with the forces of the Legends._

"Why protect Darkness?! Darkness is evil!" Yamato dragged his younger brother outside of the room before Takeru made more of a fuss. Taichi glared at his sister daring her to make a comment about darkness being evil. The brothers came back in the room. It was still obvious that Takeru was still angry. One of the angels intervene, "It is a warning amongst your group. As from we just saw, the first warning from the Virtues is coming true."

No one dared to argue about the fact that it was pointed out. They didn't know what to feel. Guilt? Ashamed? The Virtue digidestined had problems that only they need to solve on their own. They needed some time to think about it especially the ones who have trouble with darkness during their adventures to and between both worlds.


	3. Chapter 3: The First Signs of Evil

**I do not own digimon, but my own story plot.**

 **Not mention there will hints to OC but will never make an appearance throughout the story.**

 **So ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 3: The First Signs of Evil**

It has been nearly a week since the meeting and the unexpected appearance of the Mizu no Senshi. The Virtue children tried to keep away from the subject of darkness. To them darkness was a touchy subject to begin with. The meeting ended awkwardly on that note. The Virtue children decided to go to the Digital world to see Gennai, hoping to have at least some information about what was going on the other side. The Odaiba group made their way towards to one of their old school's computer lab.

Taichi whistled, "This brings back a lot of memories, doesn't gang?" They all nodded in agreement. This was where the second generation of the virtues came to be," Miyako says as she nostalgically remembers going to the Digital World for the first time ever.

"We almost got caught going there a few times if it had not been for the senpais." Everyone laughed at Daisuke's comment. The main leader ruffled his kouhai's hair: " And now we don't have to worry about being caught by the sensei nor the staff members."

They reached a familiar room where they had all gathered some time ago. The computer room was left unchanged, clean, but unchanged. Koushiro booted up the same computer that they had always used. One of the second generation held up their digivice. Everyone prayed, hoping that it will still work: "Digi-port open!" For one whole minute nothing happened. The group was beginning to lose hope until the familiar program opened up. They shouted with joy as they went through one by one. Taichi was the last to go through, but not before saying, "Digital World, here we come!"

The group were on the other side piled up. Limbs were tangled and were struggling to get loose. Their partners, nonetheless, looked at the pile in amusement before helping them untangle themselves. Once the matter was taken care of, they noticed how much the surrounding has changed. Tailmon noticed taking in the new scenery and explains, "A lot has changed since the reboot of the Digital World. One thing is sure, Gennai is no longer here." The cat digimon accidently let the last sentence slip out. The teens heard what she said and were stricken with grief over the loss of an old friend: "Is that why you guys were silent the whole time when we said we should go see Gennai?" The digimon looked down at their feet not wanting to answer their question.

"Why don't we go exploring instead?" Daisuke requested to the whole group in hopes of raising their spirits, which worked. It has been three years since the reboot. The elder members were in their second or third year of college as for the younger ones they were either starting their first or second year of high school, so seeing the new Digital World was a exciting for them. What they didn't know was that the other two groups in the Digital World as well.

A beautiful, pale skinned woman with jet black hair neatly held up by a golden headpiece and two pins that held her hair in place. Her long purple robes dragged behind her with each step she takes. Her astral body wanders around in the in the empty, dark, and vast open space. There was another companion that wandered aimlessly around the eternal darkness with her. The female can to a sudden halt. She sniffs the air. She cackled maliciously.

"Do tell me, what is so funny dear sister?" he asked her.

"Do you not sense it?" she rebuked with her own question. It took him a few seconds to register. His eyes widen then was replaced with glee that was almost too criminal.

"I sense evil. Evil in the hearts of children especially in two of the most important ones," she says with glints in her eyes.

"Corrupt them and they will wither and die, but we shall rise and fight alongside our brethrens to terrorize both worlds," his voice boomed.

"Push comes to pull in the direction we want them to go, but alas here is where the problem lies. The divine light slows down the evil in their hearts tremendously like molasses, dear brother."

"Power shall give rise to corruption."

"But whom shall we give thy powers?" He ponders.

"A knight," She suggested to him, "but not just any knight. A _Royal_ Knight." They laugh into the dark void of space.

The Virtue children were walking with no destination in mind. Miyako complains, "Ugh! When are we gonna find civilization?!" No one answered her question, but they knew that she was right after walking such a long distance from where they came, surely they should have at least seen some signs of civilization by now. A little while after, they saw smoke not far from where they were. They looked at one another before deciding to head over to that area. Signs of life could be seen. Digimon of all kinds were interacting with each other peacefully

" _Loathe the divine light. Give in to evil,"_ Hikari looks all around her. Takeru looks at her with concern.

"Did you hear anything?" He nods slowly as he repeats the words, "Loathe the divine light. Give in to evil."

The voice whispers again, " _Let your hatred grow. Loathe your growing hatred of darkness. Let it take hold."_ A cold chill went down the two teens spine.

"Oi! You two, we're going to leave you behind!" Jou shouted at them.

Both teens shouted, "Coming!" They ran to catch up with the group, putting what had occurred to them at the very back of their minds.

A shiver went down his spine. A boy with dark short hair looked at a back at a boy with similar features to his own: "They're making their move," the short haired teen commented. The long haired boy hummed in response accompanied by a subtle expression. The boy with long hair wore a white jacket as the inside of the it was dark furry blue. His hair was tied up in a ponytail held by a gold holy ring. On the upper left arm was a dark blue and black bandana wrapped around his arm. On it was a silver metal shaped into the character symbol of light. Underneath his jacket was a black loose tank top. A pair of nice, crisp dark blue jeans and dark blue and black colored shoes. The other boy was wearing a silky white shirt with black designs, a gold chained necklace with the character symbol of darkness attached to the chain, black jeans with metallic black chains attached to the chained belt, on his right hand on the ring finger was a black metal ring with a gold colored gemstone, and dark colored hiking boots to complete his outfit.

"I'll go," the boy with long hair said curtly. The other didn't complain about his companion's decision.

"Stay out of sight and stay safe," he prayed as his little brother descended into the small town.

"I'm hungry," Agumon whined: "We don't have any money Agumon." Taichi understood the situation, but unfortunately it was like he said none of them have any money to buy food. Suddenly, a child-like wolf beast man approached them. It handed them a pouch full of money and left before they could teens could say anything to the child leveled beast man.

"I wonder what that was all about?" Patamon said as he tilted his head in a cute manner. Hikari mumbled something about powerful source of light radiating off of the child digimon, but it went unheard.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I am starving." Proving Sora's point, her stomach emitted a growl. All of them laughed out loud unaware of a pair of eyes watching them in secret. The kids went inside a restaurant, ordering food. Bowls of steaming hot ramen were placed in front of them, freshly cooked rice plattered in a large bowl, steamed and stir-fried vegetables arranged neatly like a professional, and plates of all kinds of meat ranging from beef to chicken to pork and many more. Just as they were about to dig in, Masaru and the other two groups of digidestined appeared out of nowhere.

"Eh? Masaru, what are you guys doing here?" Wallace asked. Ryo beats Masaru to it, "We actually got a digital signal of a portal that was opened somewhere in Japan, so we all decided to see what was happening in the Digital World. So far everything looks peaceful." Masaru pouted because he was too slow to answer. Thoma wasn't paying much attention to the conversation, he was more focused on what was bothering him since they came into this town.

"Thoma-niichan," Ai and Mako brought back the saver's attention. However, it wasn't just the younger twins that was looking at him, the whole group was looking at him weirdly. Takato asked him a question, "Is something wrong?"

Thoma was a bit hesitant, "Is it just me, or does it feel like we're being watched?"

Hirokazu bit his hands behind his head, "You're probably just imagining it Thoma-san?" They dropped the subject and sat near where the virtues were.

Nearby, the child beast man slightly smirked: "So there are some of you who were able to sense my light. Not many could kids like you guys could sense it even if I was standing in front of them." He abruptly replaced it with a cold look.

"But that makes it all the more dangerous for me to keep my distance from these kids," he said grimly.

" _Nii-san are you there?"_

His brother replied back, " _Nani?"_

" _I think we have a little situation here."_

" _Is it the enemy?"_ he wondered.

I shook my head, " _No, not that. The problem is that a few of the chosen can kind of sense our powers if we are within their range."_ His brother paused for a moment. He finally said, " _That is troublesome."_

" _You should probably tell oka-san right now to do something about it."_ His older brother hummed in agreement. The child beat man spotted the digidestined leave the restaurant: " _I got to go nii-san."_

" _Take care otouto,"_ he said before cutting off the connection. The child beast quietly followed in secret making sure that the humans and the other digimons can't spot him.

The whole time that they were walking, some of them were on edge while the rest of them were calm and cheery without a care in the world. The leaders noticed their teammates tensed up. Masaru finally decided to break the ice, "Okay, something is up with you guys. So spit it out."

Everyone looked at him. Ken politely, but ever so lightly whispered just enough for everyone to hear, "Ever since we arrived to the town, I felt like we were being watched. And that child level digimon earlier that gave us the pouch of money it was stronger. When he went away, it became weaker." Everyone was concerned now.

"Do you guys remember what the digimon looked like?" Shiuchon popped the question.

Iori described the digimon in detail, "It had light blue almost purple colored fur. Claws with long razor sharp nails. It was wearing black gloves and a pair of white pants with no top. Red eyes that felt like they could pierce through the fiercest of enemies. And a ragged scarf that was the same color as its fur. It also looked like a wolf"

"I don't know any wolf digimon that fits the description. Do you guys know any digimon?" The digidestined shook their heads.

" _Loathe the divine light. Give in to evil. Let your hatred grow. Loathe your growing hatred of darkness. Let it take hold,"_ the voices said once again.

"Who's there?" Hikari said getting the undivided attention of everyone in the group. Takeru shouted, "Just leave me and Hikari alone!"

" _Loathe the divine light. Give in to evil. Let your hatred grow. Loathe your growing hatred of darkness. Let it take hold,"_ the voices repeated the words over and over until they started overlapping. The others could now hear the words loud and clear as day. A shadowy-like blob of darkness appeared ten yards in front of the children. The children clutched their digivices, ready for an attack from the nonliving thing. It said the same thing as the voices, "Loathe the divine light. Give in to evil. Let your hatred grow. Loathe your growing hatred of darkness. Let it take hold." It then attacked the young adults, but the child level digimon from earlier appeared before them. They shouted for him to get out of the way, but the mysterious digimon told them, "Urusai." The blob of evil bubbled from the touch of the digimon. It cried in pain and retract from the digimon. The digimon's claws radiated with light, and in a blink of an eye it cut down the glob. The light from the claws caused the thing to disintegrate immediately upon contact. Hikari stuttered, "I feel such strong light radiating off of you. Not even Tailmon's and Patamon's ultimate forms can even emit this much power when they are at full power." Thoma stared at the creature.

"You were the one that a few of us sensed earlier?" The beast man didn't say anything, or more like he wasn't paying any attention to them at all. A comment from Miyako made him snap out of his demeanor.

"Where you even listening to us?" His crimson eyes glared at the girl, she shuttered at the intensity of his icy cold stare. Soon after his body was covered in a bright light, blinding the young adults. When the light dimmed away, he was no longer there.

The elder twin waited patiently for his little brother's arrival. The child wolf man appeared from behind without looking back at him he tossed some sort of trinket at creature. The wolf caught it effortlessly as he was walking towards the his twin. He wanted to know what it was, but his brother beat him before he could ask such thing.

"It can seal our presence." The wolf reverted back to his human form placing the trinket on his right wrist: "Is it working correctly?" The younger twin asked the oldest. He nods, confirming that the trinket is working. The short haired boy placed his trinket on the left wrist. They watch the chosen children slowly making their way back to the portal connecting it to the real world.

A loud shriek echoed in the dark eternal void. The female digimon twitched with rage: "How dare he interfere with our plans! With them in the way, our plans will fall!"

"Fear not my dear sister. Our brethrens will find another way to revive us one way or another," the other said reassuringly. She sighed loudly, "We also have ourselves some Royal Knights. It's a shame that bear brother Lucemon won't be around." Her companion hums in agreement as they wait for the next opportunity to attack.


	4. Chapter 4: The False Prophecy

**Sorry guys for not posting in such a long time. Had school, exams, and not to mention graduation. But enough of that, it is time to get on with this story.**

 **I do not own Digimon except for oc who will only be mentioned from time to time, but never appearing in the story.**

 **Chapter 4: The False Prophecy**

Four children were waiting around in a large living room. A boy with a pair of goggles hanging around his neck and a boy wearing a white Youth faux fur trapper hat with cute little round ears were play video games to kill their boredom. A girl with long blonde hair was putting on a butterfly hairpin connected to a white feather that dangled from the hairpin. And a boy that was taller than the others in the room was already reading the nth book about mechanics and engineering. Just then the door to the room opens getting their attention. Appearing into the room were the twins, each carrying two trinkets to give to the others. The leader furrowed his brow: "What's this suppose to do?" The twins began to explain to them what had happened and why the trinket was needed.

"Naruhodo, that would be a problem if not for the trinkets that She gave us," the eldest said as he held the piece of metal in the air with his fingers. The youngest member grins quickly whispering something in their leader's ear, the gogglehead also grinned in delight. The others looked at the two of them as if they were from another planet. He motioned for the rest to come over to where they were: "The little one here has a plan," the leader of the warriors said cheekily.

"So let me get this straight. When you guys got into town, something was watching you, then a child level digimon gave you guys a pouch of money to go eat food, next a black blob was saying the samething as the voices that both Hikari and Takeru heard in their heads, and the same digimon from earlier appeared before it could do any harm and destroyed it?"

"That pretty much sums it up," Yoshino said to the small handful of government officials. Mizuno Gorou, one of the main Monster Makers, frowned: "There are no wolf digimons that fit the description that I've come acrossed with," he said.

"Ah! I just remembered something." Juri turned towards Koushiro holding his laptop: "Doesn't Koushiro have a digital analyzer program on his laptop that automatically scans the digimon when they are in range?" Said person shouted out loud.

"I completely forgot about that!" The bearer of knowledge typed in multiple commands on his laptop, and in seconds his laptop pulled up an all familiar program to the Chosen Children of Virtues. On the screen was information on the digimon that they had encountered.

 _Strabimon:_

 _A Digimon that was transformed into a half-beast, half-man form when Wolfmon's power was halved. Because it has not lost its "Combat Instinct", it has a ferocious side. For that reason, although it has the appearance of a Child Digimon, it will sometimes rampage enough to be out of control even for the typical Adult. Its Special Move Licht Nazel is cutting the opponent to pieces with the shining claws on its hands and its Licht Bein attack can hit enemies at the speed of light. It is the child form of the Ancient Warrior of Light._

The red haired then looked up Wolfmon on the program. It brought up a much taller and more humanoid version of Strabimon covered in white and lavender armor. He read the content to the others:

 _Wolfmon:_

 _A Digimon that possesses power over Light which bears the might of one of the legendary Ten Warriors. Its Special Moves are splitting the opponent in two with its "Licht Schwert" light swords, Licht Sieger, and similarly, connecting its two "Licht Schwert" and then cutting the opponent into many pieces with its Zwei Sieger attack._

The room was dead silent, even Koushiro was at a loss for words. It was Terriermon who broke the silence: "We just meet… a _LEGENDARY WARRIOR!_ And it was the Hikari no Senshi!" No one still hasn't said anything.

"Guilmon wants Guilmon Pan," the red dinosaur digimon whined. The chosens laughed as Guilmon's stomach growled while Takato pulled out some bread from his family bakery. Suddenly, glowing letters appeared slowly at the front of the meeting room. The letters became a message to them:

 _Two new chosen make their mark_

 _With their partner digimons that will cause the war to start._

 _A digimon that barks and gripes_

 _And the other charges right into a fight._

 _They are quite compatible, or rather what the Others deem it be._

 _But everything isn't as it seems._

 _They are watching,_

 _In the area they happen to be in_

 _Evil shall strike._

Masaru yelled in frustration, "ENOUGH WITH THE WHOLE PROPHECY-THINGY!" His younger sister, Daimon Chika, whacks her brother in the head. The leader of the DATS cried in pain as everyone in the room tried to hold back their laughter. A few chuckles and giggles were heard here and there. The tension that was once there had dissolved to almost nothing. But then the alarm went off in the room. The DATS scrambled to the monitors, but after a few moments the screen pulled up a map revealing a red dot in an area close to where they were. The DATS officials pulled out a video of the area to see a misty shadow figure with a multiple eyes: "Is that supposed to be a digimon?" the little tamers asked.

"Well digimon or not, we are going and I want the littles ones to stay here while their digimons fight with us," Jianliang said in a firm tone before leaving the room with the others. The little ones complained, but it was the adults that managed to calm them down.

A girl with long blonde hair along side a boy with more muscle than fat were watching the mirror table that was projecting the event in Japan. The male teen sighed, "I can't believe that we're doing this? If She finds out She is going to kill us."

"I'm sure She will understand. It's for a good cause," she stated to the young teen beside her. He sighs again before turning his attention back to the mirror table.

The two male and two child level digimon shuttered at the sight of the deformed digimon of their past. The young boy made a comment, "When I said to create an enemy of some sort, I didn't expect you to create _It_ from your shadow." The two digimon nodded with the young boy in agreement. The boy with the short dark hair threw his hand up in the air: "I wasn't thinking about it when I was in the process of creating it. My only thoughts were something that was frightening and strong. I didn't expect my powers to form _that_ thing," He sensed the chosen children near the area: "They are near."

The other three knew what he meant, and they quickly jumped to a nearby rooftop away from prying eyes. The chosen arrived a couple seconds after they left: "Alright guys! It's digivolving time!" Beams of light shot out from their digivices and evolved their child digimon to adult with the exception of a few of them going perfect and the other going ultimate.

Both Greymon species tackled the evil warrior head on followed the two angels trying to attack him from behind. The warrior noticed this and countered them with his Eroberung Storm. The four digimon couldn't dodge the relentless attacks of its vicious crimson swords. Both Jianliang's and Wallace's Galgomon, the two Andiramon, and Kyubimon gave a shot at taking the slightly deformed warrior, only to get the same beating as the previous four.

"I forgot that the others can go perfect and the other ultimate. Oh well it matters not," The young boy sighs lazily as the four of them continue to see the chosen being pummeled by the after image of their former enemy.

" _Geist Abend!"_ Red lasers were being fired from the eyes of the digimon's deformed misty body. The opposing digimons were immediately overpowered by the digimon's attack. The majority of them had regressed back to their baby forms except for Taichi's Greymon, Garurumon, XV-mon, Kyubimon, Growlmon, Gargomon, Masaru's Geo Greymon, Mach Gaogamon, Beelzebumon, and the two angel digimons who were barely hanging on. No matter what they threw at the mysterious digimon, he always came unscathed as for the others the damage done to them were seen as clear as day.

Angemon grunted in pain, "Ugh! He's just too strong for us."

"Oi, Duskmon! Looking for us?" shouted a voice. Said deformed digimon searched the ground level trying to find who called out his name: "Flame Toss!" The fire based attack singed him a bit from behind. Turning around, he spotted the wild red hair digimon with the kanji symbol for flame on its belt. Duskmon snarled, "Honoo no Senshi."

"He's not the only one you need to worry about you freak!" yelled a familiar cold voice. Strabimon appeared before the children and their fallen digimon. The two mysterious humans help escorted the injured to their respective partners before facing the deformed Duskmon. The two heroic digimons stood beside the two of them. The smaller boy placed his hand on top of the fire digimon as the other did with the other.

"Human or beast?" the younger boy asked the dark haired boy.

"Seeing as to how he can easily defeat everyone else's human digimon form, I'd say beast," he calculated. The chosen couldn't comprehend what the the two of them were saying as an aura was being admitted to jump start the digivolution.

"Enough talking and more action," the light digimon said as an aura of white light surrounded him. Flamemon began to do in the same manner. The two digimon let out a bloodcurdling scream which startled the others and their digimon partners. Hikari paled at the screams of the two digimon.

"Stop it! You're hurting your digimon!" Sora shouted to the two strangers who are ignoring her pleas. The two forms grew in size, Strabimon's evolution stopped growing, but the other continued until it was about a good twenty-five feet. When the evolution stopped, two new digimon emerged in their wakes. Koushiro immediately pulled up the program from his laptop. He read them outloud to the others.

"Flamemon: The child level form of the Ancient Warrior of Flames. It's attacks are Baby Salamander, Flame Tail, Noble Heart, and Flame Toss.

"Vritramon: Perfect level of the Ancient Warrior of Flames. It's skin can withstand high temperatures and even move in lava. Its main attacks are Corona Blaster and Fire Storm.

"Garummon: Perfect form of the Ancient Warrior of Light. It is capable of moving at extreme speed and his sharp-pointed claws and fangs can tear through what he considers evil without hesitation and the wing blades on its back is not for show. Its primary attacks are Solar Laser and Speed Star."

"What about that digimon Koushiro?" Yoshino asked the bearer of knowledge pointing towards Duskmon. He was typing in some commands onto his laptop, but nothing came up for the deformed digimon. He apologized to the DATS agent.

"His name is Duskmon, or what is left of him," the dark haired boy told them. The others looked at him weirdly, but he brushed them off. The little boy beside him spoke up twirling his white youth faux fur hat that has the cute little round bear-like ears and the character of ice engraved on the short sleeves of shirt, "Boku wa Himi Tomoki desu. My friend here is Kimura Kouichi."

"We can save the introduction later. Right now we've got this freak to take care of. Go get him GeoGreymon!" the DATS leader shouted to his digimon. Garummon snorted, Vritramon shook his head, and Kouichi and Tomoki sighed exhaustingly knowing what is going to happen next. GeoGreymon charged towards the remnants of Duskmon. Both digimon warriors looked at each other in the eye. Vritramon raised his shoulders as his head tilted to the side a bit before following GeoGreymon in the air. Garummon rolled his eyes unamused, but nonetheless pursued after him. Tomoki faced Kouichi who was nudging his head in the same direction. The young boy pulled out a few throwing knives and the other had a folded metal stick that extended into a long staff.

"What are y─" Before Kenta had a chance to finish his sentence, the two of them ran into the midst of the battlefield.

"What are you two doing?! Angewomon stop them!" Takeru shouted to his digimon partner as well.

"Angemon after them!" Although the two angels were seriously injured, they did what their partners told them without complaining much.

"These children are idiots," Garummon said not to amused.

"It's not their fault. They don't know exactly what your twin and Tomoki are." Garummon let out a low growl.

The two perfect level digimon managed to catch up to GeoGreymon with ease. Garummon went ahead of GeoGreymon as Vritramon was right behind the giant dinosaur digimon: "Sorry pal, but I'm gonna have to stop you right here before you get yourself hurt," Vritramon said as a solid wall of fire erupted from the ground. With so much momentum, GeoGreymon couldn't stop himself from colliding with the wall of fire. Said digimon shook his head to shake off the dizziness as Vritramon came to a halt in midair: "Forgive me for this, but it is for your own safety." Streams of fire wrapped around GeoGreymon tying him to the ground.

Masaru shouted while being restrained by the others, "Oi! What are you doing to GeoGreymon!"

Vritramon aimed his attention towards the two angels pursuing Kouichi and Tomoki. Raising one hand in front of him, fire shot out of it rapidly manner in a thin ribbon-like shape and began to wrapped around their bodies. Once the two angels and the orange dinosaur were out of the way, the three of them went to help the beast of light fight off the corrupted warrior. Taichi gave a command to Greymon, "Greymon untie t–"

He was cut off when more streams of fire shot out from the ground immobilizing their digimon partners: "Sorry," Vritramon whispered quietly while the Chosens tried to find ways to get rid of the flames that entangled the digimon without getting burned. Apparently Garummon overheard him and gave a deep low growl to the dragon digimon. Kouichi looked at the wolf digimon. Nothing was said between the two of them, but somehow Garummon understood what the human was implying. Light began to form and condense from the wolf digimon's mouth: "Solar Laser!"

A beam of solar energy was sent straight towards the enemy. The impact created a temporary smoke screen which Garummon used to his advantage. Using the wing blades on his back, the wheels on his heels began to spin projecting him forward at an ultra high speed: "Speed Star!"

"Corona Blaster!" Vritramon rapidly opened fire using his Rudri Tarpana aiming it into the smoke screen. Tomoki threw a few throwing knives into the fray. Both of them immediately stopped once the smoke cleared up revealing only Garummon who was protecting Kouichi. Duskmon was slowing falling apart until he was nothing but a piece of a black crystal shard emanating a dark aura. Kouichi carefully picked up the shard in the palm of his hand before walking towards the other chosen children. Garummon and Vritramon reverted back to their child forms and were walking with Tomoki, who was also following Kouichi, back to the others. The streams of flames that were binding the digimon dissipated into thin air. Hikari whimpered as the shard filled with darkness drew closer and closer to them with each step the dark haired boy takes. Ken begins to shuttered lightly while Takeru glared at the shard in hand. Flamemon tried to make conversation, but the bearer of hope decided to tread on the thin ice, "Why did you not destroy the shard? It's evil. All darkness should be destroyed."

Strabimon barked, "Then you are no better than the Demon Lord, Lucemon who was an angel of light. If you can only see things as black and white then you might as well the bearer of despair. Not to mention your crests of virtues and the crests of sins." Takeru and the others looked bewildered at the thought of an angel digimon turning evil. Kouichi sighed once more. Flamemon raised an eyebrow: "You mean you guys did not know?"

"Know what?" Jou asked them afraid of their answer. The four of them looked at each other before looking back at the virtues, "Ken probably knows what we are talking about? Mimi too."

Both bearer of kindness and purity perked up at their names, "We do?" Realizing that the four of them weren't going to say anymore about the crests, Noguchi Ikuto moved onto a different topic, "What exactly is a Demon Lord?"

This time Tomoki took the lead, "The Demon Lords are a group of seven ultimate, some even super ultimate, virus level digimon…"

Kouichi added in, "With the exception of Lucemon who is a child level angel digimon."

Tomoki continued, "With the exception of Lucemon, and they each represent one of the seven deadly sins. When all of the Demon Lords are defeated, Ogudomon, the Super Demon Lord of Atonement, appears Some of you have already met them. Daemon and Belphemon. Not to mention that there is one among us right now." Tomoki pointed towards Beelzebumon whose eyes were as wide as they can be. Everything froze over.


	5. Chapter 5: The Darkside of Everything

**I do not own digimon except for oc that is mentioned from time to time (but never make an appearance).**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 5: The Darker Side of Everything**

Kouichi poked the Demon Lord of Gluttony as Garummon now Strabimon made a comment, "This is strange. Not once have I ever heard of a digimon in the correct evolution line of a Demon Lord that doesn't require the use of one of the crest of sins." Kouichi stopped poking the Lord of Gluttony and looked towards the ancient digimon of light. Even Tomoki and Flamemon stopped what they were doing which was talking to the other Chosen. The little boy pondered, "The only ones that I know of that do not usually use the crest of sins, but can use it to warp digivolve are Daemon and Lilithmon."

"What are you all talking about?" Takato's question was ignored. The Virtues shuttered at the familiar name that they had once banished. Flamemon interjected his own thoughts, "But those two are… understandable in a sense. They are the opposite of the two Celestials. Now going back to the topic of the crests, I do remember that racist bird, Zhuqiaomon, saying that one of his devas found a token of sin."

"That might have been the Crest of Gluttony," Kouichi continued on, "I don't get how people and digimon keep finding the locations of the seven crests of sins? W– the Ancient Legendary Warriors made sure to hide them very well."

Strabimon snorted while Flamemon waved his hand in dismissal, "Well there is no point in worrying over the location of the crests of sins. I'm more worried about Wrath's and Lust's revival at this point," Tomoki made the statement. The child level fire digimon cried out loud, "Even after death, those two sure know how to get under my skin."

"Well incase if you have forgotten, we are still here," Ruka butted in rather rudely. Jianliang scolded her for such a rude comment as for the bearer of knowledge he asked the four of them a question that they had avoided much to his dismay, "Earlier you mentioned something about our crests." But before the warriors could answer the Thoma received a call.

"Moshi moshi?" His lips pressed into a thin line: "Hai. Wakarimashita," Thoma ended the call. He looked over to the four people that had joined the fight. Masaru growled, "Let me guess, boss wants to see the rookies?" The blonde haired teen sighed in agreement. Wallace's Lopmon glanced warily at the two humans wanting to say something, but decided against it only wanting to confirm his hunch once there was more solid evidence. Kouichi, well more like the dark shard in his hand, was receiving harsh glares from some of the people in the rather large group of people. Chika brought some sense back into them, "We should leave before people gather." They agreed with the young teen and quickly left the premises once they heard the sirens.

It was a little after the battle, and the digimon that were struck down by the after image of Duskmon, although the four of them did not say it, were taken to the infirmary room. In the corner of the room while waiting for the authorities to come in, the elder twin established a telepathic connection to the other three with him: " _Gennai shouldn't have left them in the dark about everything."_

Tomoki slightly narrowed, not really noticeable, his eyes towards small group of the Virtuous children and Ikuto, though his prejudice wasn't as harsh and unforgivable as the others, slightly frowning: " _Agree, he should have told them everything after the second Virtuous' team had finished their journey. And now without him here, they know nothing of its origins nor its counterparts."_

" _They should have learned it by now during their adventures with how Tachikawa and Ichijouji were acting like,"_ Strabimon told them coldly. Flamemon pursed his lips into a thin line: " _Hope and Light are sinking ever so slowly. The others and I may not be sensitive like you two if anything Tomoki more than we seven, but they are definitely falling from grace. The worst part is that they don't even know it."_

The light digimon snarled, " _I am not going to be the one to break it to them and neither you guys or the others will as well. They will have to learn about it on their own if they want to save both themselves and their respective partners."_

" _Still we must tell them about virtues' counterparts and their origins,"_ said Kouichi in a worrying tone. Flamemon formulated, " _How about this, we tell them about the counterparts, leave out the origins, leave out the corruption part for them to deal with, and if they ask about the locations of the crests of sins both Kouji and I will play the 'We are too old' card on them. Does that sound fine to you guys?"_ They gave a curt nod as the adults that they were waiting for came through the door. The hinges creaked loudly enough for all of the chosen to cringe at the sound of it. Satsuma apologize to them saying that he will have a staff come oil the hinges afterwards.

The Chosen Children were giving a recap of what happened earlier up until the part where Vritramon chained their partners down. The Warriors picked up where they left off and the adults were not exactly happy that Kouichi and Tomoki had thrown themselves into danger. When they finished, the grown ups asked them to present them the piece of shard that was left in the after image's wake, in which they still did not utter a word that the Duskmon was a fake. Some of them frown slightly not in a prejudiced way, but more of 'We will see if it is evil or not' judgemental way like Ikuto. It was then that Koushiro brought up a point that he brought up earlier about their given crests.

The elder twin looked at them sorrowfully, the young boy didn't look at them in the eye, and as for the digimon warriors Strabimon paid no heed as for Flamemon his shoulders drooped a bit. Since the humans were not going to say anything, the Ancient Warrior of Flames spoke up, "Gennai was supposed to tell you all everything. And I mean EVERYTHING. So long story short, the Chosens of Virtues' crests have a vice side to them. In way the crests of virtues act like a double edge sword."

Chibimon walked up to said Ancient Warrior, "What does vice and double edged sword mean?" Kenta elaborated into simpler terms for the digimon, "Vice is another word for evil in this case bad, and as for double edged sword it means it could either help you and your partners or do harm."

"Oh," the digimon said letting the information sink into his head.

Flamemon continued on, "There are two cases where it showed: Tachikawa acting like a princess and Ichijouji becoming the Emperor. If they had continued to sink further and further the crests would change, Tachikawa would have been Child of Selfishness and Ichijouji of Cruelty."

"If you were watching us the entire time, then what about Taichi's incident?" Yamato asked not delving into the full detail of the story.

The Ancient Warrior of Light snorted, "Yagami's crest is courage and the opposite of his is fear. However, he thought that being arrogant and selfishness was the same thing as courage. Although, too much courage can lead to being arrogant. The vice aspects doesn't apply to said person it applies to everyone else. That is why Agumon became SkullGreymon. Infact, acting too much of your given virtue is bad as it is with the exception of Friendship, Light, Hope, and sometimes Knowledge."

Apparently, none of the Chosens and some of the adults with digimon did not take the new information to well. Ryo pondered, "Can the crests of vice be changed back into its original virtue?"

"No. It is forever a permanent change. Virtues can become vice, but not the other way around. It is the same with Angel digimon species once they are beyond saving, they become demon digimons," Tomoki answered adding a subtle hint to the two holy virtues, but it went unnoticed by them. Ikuto changed the topic back to the black shard.

"So what to do with the shard in Kouichi-san's hand?"

"I say we get rid of it. Destroy it once and for all," snarled the bearer of hope. The evil in his heart eroded his light ever so slowly. The others in the room weren't so happy with his remark complaining why he hated darkness. Strabimon opened his eyelids revealing two piercing, cold, bloody red eyes. The wolf digimon spoke so coldly, "Darkness can't be destroyed. It can never be destroyed. Darkness has to go somewhere, but it's not like any of you idiots have a single brain cell to figure it out on your own. So I'll tell you anyways, it always goes back to the light and vice versa. It's the reason why both Takaishi and Miss Yagami are so sensitive with each dark evil digimon they destroy. Hope is a part of light, and both light and darkness must always be balanced never good, never evil. Just neutral. Lucemon was the perfect example until he decided to flipped the switch."

Strabimon walked over to the two of them with their partners in their arms. The three of them in the corner didn't like what was going to happen next, but knew that it was for the right thing for it was his final judgement. Placing a hand out in front of himself, both Tailmon and Patamon were encased in a translucent ball of light and were plucked right from the chosens' clutches. Outcries of protests from the two digimons and from their respective partners echoed in the room.

"What are you going to do with us?!"

"Release us!"

"Why are you doing this?" Miyako cried in outrage. He glared at her shutting her up: "I am taking their partners away until they learn to put aside their prejudice." Yamato and Taichi along with Gabumon and Agumon stood before him trying to find a way to save them.

"Oi! Who gives you the right to do that?! Without their partners they won't be able to–," Masaru's ranting was stopped by Yoshino and Thoma knowing that his words will only fuel the tension in the room. Hirokazu had his mouth clamped shut by Ryo while being held back by his two best friends. The little ones sniffed as tears pricked their eyes, and they were trying to be strong.

The Ancient Warrior of Light glared at every person and digimon in the room except for the ones in the corner who were looking away: "I have the authority. Not the Chosens in this room. Not the digimons in this room. Not the adults. Not Gennai who is no longer here anymore. Not the Twelve Devas. Not the Four Holy Beasts. Not the Celestial Angels. Not the Royal Knights. Not Yggdrasil. Not the Olympos XII. And certainly not Homeostasis. I do. My judgement is final and no one can change it not even my brothers and sisters can lift a finger must less voice their own opinion on the matter." His comment silenced the entire room including the two trapped digimons in the ball of light with the exception of the little ones silently crying. Not wanting to stick around anymore, a bright light engulfed him along with the two holy digimons disappearing into thin air.

"He's right," All eyes focused on Flamemon, who was looking at the ground, listening to his next words, "I may be the oldest out the ten, but Ancient Garuru… mon is the Judge that decides things that threaten the balance of light and dark making it final. To all of you it is punishment, but to the ten of us it is the right thing to do." He looked up and met Ken's and Iori's gazes: "Be lucky that he didn't take Wormmon and Armadillomon with him as well."

Tomoki whispered but enough for everyone to hear, "A warning to the virtues of Hope and Light. Beware of thy prejudice that will bite, And when it does, Light shall die and Hope turns to despair." The bearer of courage slightly panicked as for the bearer of friendship his skin was deathly pale.

"It is not referring to what had occurred just now. It is referring to something that cannot be seen physically nor mentally. We just hope that they figure it out before it is too late," Tomoki sadly said feeling the corruption slowly snuffing out their inner light like molasses. They let out a sigh of relief knowing that their siblings were safe for now, but for how much longer will they be?


	6. Chapter 6: Before It All Happened

**Whew! Writing another chapter in one day is hard work, but I enjoyed doing this chapter.**

 **Anyways, I don't own digimon.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 6: Before It All Happened**

~ Flashback During the 40 Year Time Period ~

Shortly after the human warrior of darkness told them Kouichi was alive barely hanging on by a thread, they immediately rushed rushed to the hospital where he was taken. They all cried when his heart rate was a straight line and for the first time Kouji cried for his elder twin to come back to him. It had taken a miracle to bring back Kouichi, but at least they were happy. It was then that all of their D-Scanners transported the six children to another dimension.

"W-what's going on?!" the blonde haired named Izumi cried out loud. The younger twin was on edge as the older looked more worried than being afraid. Junpei was just about as jumpy as Takuya and Tomoki. A female voice startled them, "Good. It seems we've got everyone here."

The two sets of the ten warriors appeared before them in a circle. Each of the two sets combined to form the ten ancient warriors of old. The children gaped at them with large sockets, they had expected some kind of ambush yes, but not the warriors themselves.

"Just what the hell is going on here?!" the gogglehead shouted. The ancient warrior of flames casually said, "It is time for all of you to know who you truly are." The children looked at him weirdly.

"The truth is… you are the ten legendary warriors," the warrior of ice hesitated.

"Well we did transform into the human and beast spirits of our representative elements," Takuya joked however, the looks that he had received made him regret it. The ancient warriors gave them the whole truth, and by the end of it all they were not so happy. The children knew that it must be done carrying the burden by themselves once more, and thus the warriors of old were reborn anew.

As six long years past, the six of them along with reborned warriors of water, earth, wood, and steel were targeting each demon lord one by one. They first encountered the demon lord of envy when the warrior of water was searching the very depths of the Net Ocean terrorizing the local netizens of the deep, and let's just say that Takuya wasn't to happy to be in the opposite element of his nature when the the demon lord dragged him into the ocean. Junpei and Tomoki weren't happy that they had wait on the surface. The warrior of earth complained that his attacks will just turn to mud as for the warrior of wood, he complained that the pH of the ocean wasn't to his liking and so they to sat this one out as for the others they went to go and save Takuya from whatever doom Leviamon had for him. It took nearly a week to for all of the warriors that went into the waters to drag said demon lord back to the surface and another month for Leviamon to fall. Before he was turned back into a digitama, they managed to steal his crest of sin rendering him pretty much useless.

They then continued their search for the other demon lords. After eight months of searching, they found the deceased Lucemon's crest of pride which had somehow managed to get itself into one of the remaining temples when digimon had worshiped the angel digimon during his reign. It was there when they ran into Barbamon who was looking for the crest of pride, and so they engaged in another battle. Barbamon injected Tomoki with a virus that made him deadly ill before going into hiding. Instead of pursuing the demon lord of greed, the warriors were very much worried about their brother and they uncovered every rock and cracks trying to find a cure. Some were even reluctant to go the the Three Great Angels for help, but in the end it was Kouji's decision that told them they shouldn't involve the celestials in this, so instead they set out to find both Ofanimon's and Seraphimon's perfect forms: Angewomon and HolyAngemon. They arrived in time to find a group of digimon picking on a Tailmon which she soon digivolved into Angewomon. It took some convincing for Angewomon to open up to Kouichi, but none the less was reluctant to help Tomoki.

Once she was done, they parted ways, but not before the warrior of steel tampered with her memories of their meeting. Since Tomoki was now fully healed and ready to fight, they continued their search for the remaining demon lords once more. They encountered Lilithmon in what would be called Piemon's Castle four years later. Lilithmon had charmed Takuya, Junpei, and the warrior of wood. Her charm did work on the others because Tomoki was physically too young to her taste, the twins' elements allowed them to repel her enchantment, the warrior of steel was too intelligent to fall for her bewitching spell, and it doesn't work on girls. They somehow managed to steal her crest before making her escape. And since they have her crests her powers were greatly weaken.

A year later, the warrior of steel predicted that the Four Holy Beasts and the Dark Masters will awaken soon followed by Millenniummon's return. He also said that new chosens will be called into the the cyber world by the Four Holy Beasts. In that same year, news of Belphemon Rage Mode and the remaining demon lords except Daemon, who the warriors had learned along the way, hasn't been revived yet, were destroying large land masses reached the warriors. The war raged on for about three months until it was just Belphemon. Too weak to finish him off, they managed put the demon lord of sloth to sleep mode and sealed him away in his temple located in the Dark Area of the Digiworld, but not before taking his crest with them for Steel tells them someone else will finish him.

Now with six of the seven crests in their possession, and the Dark Masters and the Holy Beasts awakening near, the warrior of steel suggested they create the crests of virtues. Kouji wasn't fond of the idea of using a small portion of their own powers to create them but agreed with it nonetheless. They searched for the Holy Beasts' digitamas, baby, or child forms for a month.

Light and Hope was given to Ryudamon, purity and sincerity to Kudamon, courage and love was given to a Piyomon, friendship and knowledge to a Plotmon, the warriors gave kindness and faith to Tyilinmon's care although they had to modify their memories of them ever meeting in the first place.

The ten warriors of old watched two more peaceful years passed in the cyber world until chaos erupted. The ten warriors watched Xuanwumon, Zhuqiaomon, Qinglongmon, and Baihumon the four Dark Masters from a different dimension. They watched as the the four beasts sealed the evil digimon to another dimension, they watched as the four vaccine digimon fall to the ground, they watched as Millenniummon destroying Time bit by bit while the first generation of the virtues defeat the Dark Masters and VenomVamdemon. They watched as the Legendary Tamer and the bearer of Kindness go toe to toe with the fearsome Millenniummon, foresaw Kindness's evil personality. They saw the end of the second virtuous team's beginning all the way to the end. After the virtuous teams' encounter with Daemon, the warriors fought and won taking his crest. The foundation of HYPNOS and DATS and at the same time all ten of them hid the crests of sins where no one can find or reach them other than themselves. They watched as Beelzebumon join the side of good, the downfall of Belphemon with only ten to fifteen percent of his powers in his reserves. The fall of Yggdrasil, Alphamon taking down Miracles, Kindness, Knowledge and Sincerity, and Love and Purity. They watched the Virtuous chosen's' third journey including Ofanimon Falldown Mode. Faith writing all her wrongs and bringing back their fallen comrades, and said person moving away from her friends.

The ten warriors watched the wars and battles rage on for thirty two years followed by another two years of peace. That is until Steel prophesied the return of the Demon Lords with the exception of Lucemon being no more. Lust and Wrath are restless in the realm of the dead, Sloth wants revenge, Greed is anxious to snuff out the lives of the ten warriors, and as always Envy will always be a coward. And so they wait patiently to reveal themselves to the world that they had saved from the shadows slowly guiding the Chosen Children who have splintered from their paths to the right ones including Hope and Light who are slowly falling from the Heavens.

~ Flashback Ended ~

 **Okay for like the next couple of chapters, which group should I focus on next? Tamers or DATS?**


	7. Chapter 7:The First Encounter

**The majority has chose for me to do the Tamers next, so here is the next chapter of the story.**

 **P.S. I do not own Digimon.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 7: The First Encounter**

The flapping of his torn bat-like wings warned his nearby prey, his appearance was boney, literally, and he carried a wicked staff in his hand. He held a grudge, not just any grudge an ancient one. He had lost everything that he had owned all because of those brats he had encountered many many years ago. He was feared back in the day taking what he wanted when he wanted even going as far as killing for it and it was because of them he lost everything. And now he will make them pay for everything.

He kept thinking about the prophecy. Those words had bother him since that day:

 _To the tamer of the former Millenniummon._

 _If thou aren't come clear,_

 _Then all shall be meaningless._

He just couldn't shake off this feeling. It was like a part of him was missing something important. Important enough that it was taken from him. When he tried to remember his past, there was nothing. All he had remember was that he had woken up one day with Cyberdramon at his side lost in the Digital World. It plagued his mind no matter how hard he pushed it away. Just who is Millenniummon? Who was his tamer? He wanted answers. He even went as far as to talk to Flamemon who might give him the answers he need, but the warrior of fire told him with a sad look in his eyes, "I can't answer that question for you, but I can give you tell you this: Go to the ones that chose you, the ones that set you on this path."

He still didn't understand what the warrior of flames' words meant. Who would he have to go to? A part of him wanted to know and another was afraid of what he might find, but he knew he had to know because everything would be meaningless in the end. He had to know how his journey started, what role he played and maybe, just maybe, it might save his friends from what's to come. He was so much in his own thoughts that he didn't even register his group of friends calling his name.

Ruka smacked him upside the head. Ryo yelped in pain: "What the hell was that for Pumpkin?"

"First off, don't call me Pumpkin and second, we were calling out your name many times but you were off in Lala Land," she pointed out to him. Ryo rubbed the part of his head where he was hit: "Gomen. I was thinking of a few things," he said. The female tamer sighed while walking over to the other tamers who were in Guilmon's shed. He pushed all of his previous thoughts to the very back of his mind before joining his friends in whatever they were talking about.

"I wonder why Taichi-san's group dislike darkness especially Takeru and Hikari?" Juri asked worrying about those two the most. Jianliang slightly frowned, "We don't know their story… Now that I've mentioned it we hardly know the other groups' stories."

"All of you should get to know each other otherwise it will create a gap in the future," said a Hawkmon that appeared out of nowhere. This Hawkmon was clearly different from Miyako's Hawkmon. There was no belt wrapped around its head. Miyako's Hawkmon had red feathers while this one was more on the pink side but not like Piyomon's feathers. The symbol of wind was embedded on the top of each hand, er wings. There was another digimon that looked like a green blob sitting inside of a clam that was marked with the symbol of water to be exact.

"Shakomon is a child digimon. It entices their opponent with its cute face, then attacks. Once its scales are closed up, its attack and defense are raised a little higher, making upcoming attacks bounce off it. Its attack are Black Pearls and Water Screw which shoots a jet of high-pressure water," Shiuchon read from the D-Ark.

"The wind," Lopmon murmured. The tamers and some of their partners looked at him with a weird look: "The wind is circling that Hawkmon almost like a child to its mother. It is the same thing as that Shakomon except its water instead of the wind." The two digimon blinked. Shakomon was vaguely impressed and Hawkmon gave a gentle smile.

"You are correct suga'. Though ya ain't entirely correct," Shakomon said with a country accent. Suddenly the two digimon began to vanish. Hawkmon gave a small wave: "It's time for us to go back. We shall meet again when the time is right."

"Bye y'all!" The two digimon disappeared from their sight. Right then, their D-Arks went off signaling that a digimon has realized nearby.

Something alerted both his senses. The two holy digimon were ignorant of what is going to happen. There was too much greed mixed in with this evil however, it was still in his weaken state much like the warrior of light and his siblings, but is still a formidable foe that can easily overpower two or three of them.

" _Oi, is it who I think it is?"_ Takuya asked wanting to confirm if it was what he thinks it is. The warrior of light answered his question.

" _It's him alright just… different when we last saw him. Be careful, he is still stronger than us at the moment,"_ Kouji warned him.

"You're hiding something," Tailmon commented to the warrior of light. Strabimon opened one eye lazily. Tailmon said in a rather rude way, "You know something that we don't know, so either you tell us or we'll find another way." Both his eyes were fully open.

"You know you weren't rude to us when you first met all ten of us, suspicious yes, but never rude," his comment shut her up. Patamon looked at the cat digimon: "You've met them before?"

Tailmon furrowed her brows, "No, I haven't. If I did, I would clearly remember them." His words bothered her. When had she met them?

The rampaging virus digimon whacked the nearby car with his wicked staff and exploded. People were screaming and running for their lives: "Come out and show yourselves you brats!" shouted the skull-like digimon.

"Erase Claw!"

"Homing Missile!"

"Koufuusatsu!"

"Megalo Spark!"

"Asi Patravana!"

"Hit'em hard Guardromon!" Hirokazu encouraged his digimon partner. Kenta's partner MarineAngemon stayed on the sideline for healing support.

"SkullSatamon: A perfect level digimon. Its Special Move Nail Bone is a terrifying technique which fires a powerful light from the jewel at the end of its staff, which disrupts and obliterates the opponent's data," Takato read the digimon profile off his D-Arc.

"Our digimons should finish it off with such ease seeing that we have five perfects as well," Hirokazu spoke with confidence however, it immediately dissipated when the SkullSatamon appeared from their digimon's attacks with just minor injuries. SkullSatamon growled, "You're not even worth my time. Now show yourselves Warriors! You will pay for taking everything away from me!"

"Sorry to rain on your parade, but we'll be your opponents. Take him out Taomon!"

Taomon used her Bonhitsusen attack on the virus digimon, but said digimon was slightly faster with his Nail Bone attack. The onmyouji digimon was sent flying back into MegaloGrowmon. Ruka and Takato grunt in pain.

"Taomon this is not the time to be all lovey dovey with MegaloGrowmon," Rapidmon joked. Jianliang was not impressed that his partner was making jokes, but that was not important right now. A SkullSatamon should have been deleted their partner's attacks, yet he is still standing somehow.

Blue and red raging fire suddenly appeared out of nowhere and knocked the SkullSatamon back a few yards. Yamato and Sora ran over to the Tamers while Garurumon and Birdramon went to where the other digimon were.

"Sora and I received a phone call earlier from DATS headquarters, and the others are coming soon."

"And what did they say?" Shiuchon asked still not taking her eyes off the battle as she swipes a speed card through the card reader.

"They told us to be careful. This SkullSatamon is different from all the others we fought so far," the bearer of love informed them clearly bothered by their analyses.

"Where are you, you brats?! Come out so that I can reap your lives!" The virus shouted within the vicinity. He vented his anger on the digimon in front of him. Sora frowned, "You don't think he is referring to us do you?"

"No he isn't. He's referring to the Warriors," Ryo recalled from earlier. The chosen barely dodged a huge rock that flew over their heads. The bearer of friendship gritted his teeth, "What the hell did they do to make SkullSatamon this angry?"

Takato gave MegaloGrowmon a power boost in hopes to subdue the virus digimon. SkullSatamon delivered a blow in the gut to Rapidmon. Jianliang barely suppressed the pain and the urge to heel over. Tomoki ran to them standing right beside his fellow comrades in arm with no warrior of flames. The SkullSatamon gave the newcomer a despicable venomous glare and pointed at him, "You and your brethrens shall pay for taking away my precious treasures in blood!" Tomoki tilted his head to the side feigning ignorance.

The power of Dark core that powered his staff shot directly at the boy. Tomoki ran away from the others, so the attack wouldn't harm them. The others worried for the boy's safety. The blonde male ordered his partner to protect Tomoki, only for the boy to shout that SkullSatamon possesses a dark digicore. The dark powers was rapidly catching up to him. He knew that he couldn't outrun it forever but he knew that he couldn't blow his cover yet either, so he focused on creating a slightly thick coat upon two of his throwing knives since he wasn't allowed to carry guns on his personnel. Tomoki turned around to face the oncoming threat as he harshly skid to a halt determination etched on his face. He heard the others shouting his name, but he didn't want to lose focus of what's in front of him so he tuned them out. The thick coat of the ice was enough to block some of the evil powers, but also knew that he wouldn't come out unscathe either. This was his only option, either that or risk showing himself to the Chosen.

"Of all the times that Takuya and Kouichi chose to check up on the others it just had to have been now," he muttered quietly to himself. And he braced for the impact knowing that this was all that he can do at the moment.


	8. Chapter 8: The Search Begins

**Wow it's been so long since the last chapter, or for me at least. I love giving riddles... *ranting***

 **Anyways, I do not own digimon.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 8: The Search Begins**

They just stood there watching the attack from the dark digicore hit Tomoki. Sora was fighting back a sob that threaten to surface, Yamato vented his anger and sorrow at the SkullSatamon ordering Garurumon to attack, Juri and Shiuchon let their tears fall, Kenta was on his knees, Ryo, Takato, and Jianliang were angry but it didn't quite show it, Ruka was trying to stop shaking, and whatever fight spirit that Hirokazu had died right there and then. There was just no way that the young boy survived the attack just now they thought to themselves.

"Is that all… you've got?" Tomoki wheezed. The debris cleared up revealing an injured Tomoki. The Chosen cried out in relief. SkullSatamon growled with anger, "You got lucky this time you impudent little brat, but this next time I will kill you!"

The little boy grunted in pain, but was soon replaced with a cold smirk, "That is if the others don't kill you first."

"Double Impact!"

"Flame Storm!"

"Endlich Meteor!"

The others arrived at the scene, and let's just say that Vritramon and a digimon clad in black lion armor weren't too happy. The warrior of flame was seething with rage, and when he was angry his flames become a lot hotter than normal. His baby blue eyes turned into malicious red. The air was suddenly hot and unbearable to be in, and the wings on his back flared to life as if it hadn't been before.

"Urk! I'd rather not face you when you are angered, so I will make a tactical retreat," He laughed, "But beware, we will come for our crests."

A portal opened up from behind him and he slid into it as it closed. The fire dragon digimon roared with, "Come back here you coward! Come back so that I can kill you once more!" The large group of chosen were surprised by his declaration. Jou suddenly spotted an injured Tomoki and immediately rushed to his aid. The boy dropped his throwing knives onto the ground and the ice surrounding it quickly melted away. Vritramon put a lid on his temper and quickly transformed into Flamemon.

"Why didn't you dodge it?" the lion armored digimon asked with concern. The boy answered, "It was following me wherever I went not to mention it was gaining up on me."

"Now is not the time to worry about that. We need to get him back to the DATS headquarters asap," Jou informed them unaware of their panicked expression.

The nurses in the headquarters rushed to grab medicine to treat the wounds, and some of the doctors were examining his x-rays. They had also called in both Thoma and Jou, making them panic even more. Flamemon bit his nails: "I really hope that they don't pick up anything unusual," Tomoki whispered quietly that only the two digimon could hear. A Terriermon was right next to the injured boy with a darker color than a normal and the normal green color was replaced with a light shade of purple. Around its left ear was a black trinket and located on his back was the symbol for darkness.

"It can't be helped Takuya, it's been years since we've last gotten a check up from a _human_ doctor. Who knows what could happen," Terriermon's comment did nothing of the sort to help ease the honou no senshi's worries.

Tomoki diverted the topic somewhere else, "Barba said that him and the others are trying to locate their crests, and with the kids in possession of small portion of our powers, the crests of virtues…" There was a pregnant pause filling the air.

"We will deal with it when the time comes, but for now we need to focus on the crests of sins and finding a way to stop their descent because with the way things are going we'll need some sort of miracle to pull them out of it," Flamemon frowned a bit while sensing the corruption that has been halted for who knows how long.

Terriermon looked at the other child level digimon: "Did you manage to find which one of them has his memories?"

Said digimon sighed before replying, "I did."

Tomoki leaned against the wall looking at his supposed "partner digimon": "I sense a but coming."

"Who would have thought that little Tyilin would be the one to have it?" it was more a snide remark than a question.

After waiting for about thirty to forty five minutes, a doctor along with Thoma and Jou told the young boy to rest and take the painkillers and the rubbing medication to help ease the injuries. When the doctor left, the two of them informed him and the two digimon that a meeting will start soon.

During the meeting, the chosen children explained what had occurred to the head of the DATS and HYPNOS.

"The SkullSatamon didn't even look at us until Tomoki came, but even then it was only him that the SkullSatamon paid attention to and not us," Ryo stated skeptically as he looked over to the little boy who was telling Flamemon that he is fine. He also stated that the SkullSatamon is looking for the crests, but he didn't know which crests. The dark skinned Terriermon finally made his presence known to the others, "He was referring to the seven crests of sins. So now we've got Greed, Envy, and Sloth to deal with, not counting Gluttony."

Jianliang's and Wallace's Terriermon draped an ear over the dark Terriermon: "Hi there o' brother of mine we didn't see you there. I'm Terriermon and the other is Terriermon. Who are you?" Jianliang's Terriermon asked with a smile on his face as did the other. The dark Terriermon kindly smiled before taking off both of their ears off of him. Darkness engulfed him, letting out small grunts of pain here and there. It grew larger until it was the shape of a humanoid digimon. The darkness dispersed revealing a digimon in black and bits of gold lion armor. Said digimon chuckled from the reaction of the two Terriermon. He squatted down and smiled even though it was hidden behind the black armor mask: "Lowemon. Lowemon of Darkness," he greeted the digimon with such kindness that the other people in the room other than Tomoki and Flamemon. He then turned his focus to the others: "There isn't much time, we must go to the Digital World at once children."

A vortex of fire engulfed the child form of Flamemon and appearing from it was a human digimon with shaggy blonde hair covered in red armor: "Lowe is right. We must get the crests before the enemies do otherwise both worlds will be in danger. However…" The fire type digimon looked at Ryo and Ken, "The two of you and your partners need to talk to the higher ups, although we're their superiors." Both male teens were confused as to what he was talking about. Yamaki frowned, "You're holding back important information that we need to know." Both warriors had a neutral look and Tomoki with his amazing acting skills, acted completely innocent fooling everybody in the process.

The fire digimon motioned for Lowemon to take Tomoki out of the room. The three of them walked out of the room, but not before the leader of the warriors said with a stern smile, "One thing at a time Yamaki-san. One thing at a time." And left with the other two. They could hear Tomoki faintly saying where are they going.

A gold dragon watches over the other four as well as watching over the Digital World. It senses a great shift in the balance once more: "The light of the Digital World is fading," it murmured to itself. It brought its head around to look at a certain memory core that once belonged to someone that once defeated the digimon that nearly destroyed Time and another memory core of someone that it took from mere child.

The shift in the balance is nearly too great. The dragon doubts that its subordinates' chosens will be enough to stand up to this threat alone. It was then that he remembered what the female angel's spirit said before going back to the Spirit World.

" _When both worlds are in the utmost crisis, the Juutoshi will come to save them from destruction."_

Her words echoed with absolute resolve. Juutoshi? Why had it not heard of them before? Even a being that ascended to the heavens, a digital being that watches and governs over the Digital World have not ever heard of the Juutoshi? For now, it needs to deal with the urgent crisis of the Digital World even it fears that with its and the other four's powers alone will not be enough to eradicate the evil that threatens its home. It had hope to buy sometime for the children of the human world to get stronger, but at last its fears are too great.


	9. Chapter 9: (Very Long Title)

**Sorry my dear readers that I haven't been posting new chapters to the TBL for a week, but I've been lacking a bit of creativity so I decided to read some stuff about digimon from discussions/debates to fanfics to the manga(s) to even rewatching some scenes from almost all of the digimon series.**

 **But I did manage to get my creative gear into working condition after all of that shenanigans... okay maybe they weren't shenanigans after all, but the point is that I managed to finish this chapter, so YAY!**

 **So sit back and read on. I do not own Digimon, but my own story.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 9: Secrets That Can't Be Controlled Pt. 1**

To say that the Warrior of Steel had anticipated the outcome would be like this was not a mistake, but he had not known that their choices would ripple outwards much like the butterfly effect. So many possibilities with so many outcomes. One that could lead to death, another to victory, a path that leads to despair and pain. There were many more that he could see, but there was one that scared him most of all, a future that leads to nothingness. He knew that this world, this universe, was born from nothing. He and his siblings had seen it all from start to finish. The ten of them stood by their mother's side watching her bring life with the magic that she has, and from her blood the first human born in the world in which they watch over in her stead.

He feared. He had come to love the two worlds that they've watched over for years, and for it to succumb to this future is a future that he did not want to see nor to greet. It's true that he and the other nine will survive in the nothingness, but that doesn't mean he was going to watch this universe die.

So many possibilities with so many outcomes as he glanced at the Book in which he has in his possession. Out of all his siblings, must he be the one to dive into the past, present, and future. It's a blessing and a curse one that is bound to be with him forever since they are beyond death. Their bodies can die and decay with time, but their souls and memories can never fade away into the sea of chaos just like their mother.

He peeks into the chosen children's fears using his mirrors and the Book since he cannot read their futures at the present moment because part of his powers are given to power another, and so this is all he could do. Basing on their fears, he makes predictions of the future and sends them out to his brethrens or to the chosen children and their partners. This was all that he could do as of right now without his full powers.

They have been searching for the crests for what felt like weeks except for the warriors and Takeru and Hikari whose partners are still being confiscated by the warrior of light, although it has only been a few days since the meeting. Ryo was still confused as to what happened with his memories, he could not understand why Ken and Wormmon felt important to him. His only clue to his missing memories was the "higher ups" which could only mean that his answers lie with the Four Holy Beasts. The only problem that he had though was that they can never be found unless they want to be found. The answers were always either too bitter or too sugar coated to his liking, but he did prefer to know the whole truth instead of telling half a truth. In the end, they still haven't found a sin crest.

All of it was so confusing to her. His words had began to taunt her in her sleep, " _You know you weren't rude to us when you first met all ten of us, suspicious yes, but never rude."_

Her breathing was rapid like has if she was trapped in a nightmare. Her head ached in pain as she the dream continued unaware of what was really happening. Faces were blurry, but from what she could make out from their figures was that six of them looked human and the other four were clearly digimon. The cat digimon's head throttled in pain, and another part of the dream resurfaced from the very depths of her digicore.

A male voice cried out in anguish desperately telling her to save him. From the dream, she also felt something dark and powerful and ancient frightening her. She became suspicious of the one who wields the darkness, but because they saved her she was kindly willing to help the deathly ill boy whose face was still a blur to Tailmon. But whom did she save?

Patamon was sound asleep unaware of Tailmon's dilemma, dreaming about him reaching his ultimate form in such a heroic way. Strabimon who was now in his human form as Kouji silently walked and squatted down to where Tailmon slept. His right hovered over Tailmon's frame emitting a dimly pulsing light from his hand. The feline digimon's pained face became a bit more serene, but a bit of the pain was still there. Kouji sighed before letting out a whisper, "This is the least I can do for you for saving Tomoki that day many years ago in the Digital World."

The male teen left the room quietly, so has to not disturb the two holy digimon from their slumber. It was time for him to get some sleep as well in a long while, but not before informing the warrior of water to take his place for the night.

The ancient warrior of water was petite with bits of light blue and dark blue armor on her head and on her arms as well. She wore a blue swimsuit that showed off her curves, and her red slit eyes stared at the male teen.

"You need to sleep more otherwise it won't be just me who is naggin' at ya, but Sphinx and Grey as well," the warrior of water stated her worries. Kouji grunted, "Whatever Rana just watch over them in my stead," he said before heading for bed slightly whispering incoherent words do to his lack of sleep.

She chuckled lightly, but it was soon replaced with a concerned look, "I know that you have trouble sleeping Garuru and it isn't just me that sees it, everybody else can see it as well. The day when we almost lost Sphinx to the darkness of death after our battle with that devil," she whispered quietly to herself as she walked into the room in which he came from.

From the Yagami's apartment, Hikari was experiencing the exact same thing as Tailmon, through her partner's eyes, was seeing not knowing that she seeing a part of Takuya's and the other nine's journey. When she felt the darkness growing near, she should have screamed but instead she found comfort. It wasn't tainted with the evil that she had always felt when darkness was near, but this one was kind and gentle. Hikari also felt the light near as well, but it more suffocating and harsh. It was like the light was casting her out like an exile. She was too confused, what is good and what is evil? She always thought that light was good and darkness was evil, but something else always proved her otherwise.

He hated them just like his brother that represented the sin of greed, but unlike his brother he wanted revenge on the one person who killed him. However, unlike his brother he prefered to give them their worst nightmares. The little child demon beast grinned sleepily in his sleep. And soon he will given them a taste of their own nightmares.

The night was still young, but all of them were sound asleep and will soon be found in a nightmare far too terrifying from the chosen children had ever faced. All of the human chosen and their partners' subconsciousness were brought into a dreamlike Digital World that they were unfamiliar with. The sun shone brightly above and not a cloud was in sight.

"It's so peaceful," Yoshino smiled. The children began to laugh and play with their own digimon. Mimi stated to the others, "The Digital World is a beautiful place."

While most of them agreed, it was Masaru who broke the peaceful atmosphere, "This just doesn't sit with me."

Everyone around him looked at him. Yamato, who was mostly the person who was suspicious of his surroundings also agreed with the DATS leader: "Yeah, something about this place is awfully suspicious."

"It seems that some of you had noticed that something was wrong," the voice came from a boy with long hair. He wore a white jacket as the inside of the it was dark furry blue. His hair was tied up in a ponytail held by a gold holy ring. On the upper left arm was a dark blue and black bandana wrapped around his arm. On it was a silver metal shaped into the character symbol of light. Underneath his jacket was a black loose tank top. A pair of nice, crisp dark blue jeans and dark blue and black colored shoes. The boy was perched on a tree branch above them. The human child of light sensed the harsh light coming from hi,

"Who the hell are you?" The boy in question jumped from the branch and onto the ground in a safely manner. He didn't look at them, instead he walked past them. His movements suddenly came to a halt: "Stop hiding." A little Phascomon came out of hiding. The mysterious boy glared at the small digimon.

Phascomon spoke in his cute sleepy voice, "A sharp one you are o' Ancient Warrior of Light." The chosen children whispered quietly that they thought said person could not hear. Said person rebutted back with his own, "And you're still sleepy as ever Belphemon, or should I say Phascomon of Sloth."

The Phascomon remained emotionless. The mysterious boy suddenly charged at the child demon digimon, but said digimon floated out of his reach: "Tsk! Tsk! Now is that anyway to treat someone that you haven't seen in so long?"

"I'd rather gouge my eyes out than treat you in a mannerly fashion," he barked back at Phascomon.

Phascomon chuckled, "Well then, good luck getting out of this nightmare of yours o'Ancient Warrior of Light." The Phascomon fade away from existence, or perhaps from the dream world.

The peaceful dream soon turned into a nightmare. The once blue sky was now dyed in dark red. The sun had become a black sun, the forest trees and bushes wilted away until they were nothing but dust, and the green grass filled with colorful flowers was nothing but a wasteland filled with blood and screams of the inhabitants that were trying to flee to who knows where. Suddenly, a tear in the sky ripped open as a demonic beast-like digimon, that could be mistaken as Satan, stepped foot into the world. Coming out from the tear were ten different digimon in which they quickly surrounded the demon digimon. All ten of them began to attack the evil digimon, some at random and some of them teamed up together. While the digimon was under siege, he managed to knock down a female humanoid bird digimon with a beautiful rainbow-colored figure and gold wings. The female bird landed near the large group of young adults battered and bruised. She got up on one knee: "Rainbow Symphony!"

The female bird shot out lasers of the seven colors of the rainbow at the digimon that knocked her down, only for said digimon to dodge it hitting one of her comrades that looked like a mermaid instead. The humanoid bird cursed out loud, "Damn it Daemon! Stay still!" She released furies of howling wind one after another all of them landing on the demon lord of wrath.

Daemon's name brought chills down their spine. The mysterious boy chuckled, "Iris, you were always unpredictable just like the wind."

"Iris? Who the fuck is Iris? And importantly, who the fuck are you?" Masaru cursed earning himself multiple hits on the head.

"To answer your first question: the Juutoshi calls the Ancient Warrior of Wind Iris, but to all of you she is called AncientIrismon of the Wind. As for the second question, Minamoto Kouji," His expression went from emotionless to worry as his focus remained in the sky. A warrior clad in white and the other clad in black fought to hold down their enemy.

" _You should not be looking at the sky. You should be worried about yourselves,"_ Phascomon's voice echoed from nowhere. A MetalSeadramon appeared from the ground, but unlike the one from the Virtues' adventure, this one was a bit more on the coward side. The boy named Kouji was glaring at the digimon that appeared before them. Jou paled a bit, "It's MegaSeadramon!." But before the young adults could do anything, Kouji stopped them causing them to be confused by his actions. He then faced the MegaSeadramon.

"I see you are still much of a coward even after these thirty four long years had gone by," Kouji stated nonchalantly. To Kouji's surprise, the aquatic digimon cackled. MetalSeadramon grinned evilly, "That may be true, but lookie at what I have here." Wrapped around MegaSeadramon's tail was the Olympian Spirit Seal Ophiel.

"Is that–" MegaSeadramon interrupted him, "My beloved crest." He smiled revealing a full row of sharp teeth. His serpent body began to change as streams of data engulfed him.

"We need to run now!" Kouji ordered them which they did not hesitate to follow. The little ones were carried by the others seeing that their legs could not take them very far.

"Why are we running?" Hirokazu shouted as they ran further.

"If you want to be dinner to the Demon Lord of Envy, then be my guest I'm not stopping y–." Then, he suddenly came to a screeching halt and the others did as well. They hadn't had a clue as to why he stopped all of a sudden. And when Ryo asked why, Kouji's only response was someone or something is trying to enter the dream world.


	10. Chapter 10: (Long Title Pt 2)

**I really hope you readers are liking the story so far and please continue to like and support TBL. And I want to give credits to FreeFan1412's Adventure 02 x Frontier story for inspiring this story of mine. And for readers who are either or both a fan of Digimon Adventure (1 &2) and Frontier, I recommend this story to you.**

 **Anyways, I do not own Digimon except for OC (from time to time, and if any hardly shows up or is mentioned).**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 10: Secrets That Can't Be Controlled Pt. 2**

These past couple of days were rather plain boring to Kouichi. It's not that he didn't like the peace, but as a warrior that protects the balance of nature itself there was never any peace. There was always something that makes life more… exciting, more filling, more satisfying than the small little peace that they had at the moment. The elder twin watched the mighty yellow dragon and his four subordinates quarreling over what they need to do in order to protect their homeworld from the shadows.

"Why am I stuck doing Arbor's job when my role is to guide the children?" the elder twin of darkness mumbled to himself. He tried to sound angry, but all he could feel was just pure emptiness. Then a male voice reached out to him making Kouichi jump, " _Gomenasai Sphinx, but Tro– I mean Arbor is scouting for information on–"_

"The Seven Great Demon Lords. Yes, I know that, but why me? Why not the others instead?" He heard the male voice sigh: " _Grey, or should I say Takuya, can't stand still for a minute, Kouji is drained from watching our "guests", Izumi is unpredictable when it comes to things like these, talking to Grotte about this would be like talking to a wall since he is stubborn, Rana is patient but cannot contain her steam when angered, asking Tomoki would be like asking a child to go out into the cease fire of a war, and Junpei can be unsuspectable after a certain point like the thunder he represents."_

Kouichi remained emotionless: "And what about you Mercure?"

The warrior of steel answered without hesitation, " _You know I have my plate full of things to do today."_

The warrior of darkness mumbled quietly, "Because of steel's characteristics: structure and knowledgeable like the codes and foundations found on a blueprint." There was a pregnant pause in the conversation: "You knew this would happen," Kouichi hissed. The warrior on the other end of the conversation did not reply back, or more likely he had already ended the conversation.

"Of course he did," The Ancient Warrior of Darkness muttered to himself as he continued to watch the five holy digimons who were still arguing over the last meat apple on the plate that was once full of them from the start.

He was going to kill the warrior of steel when he gets back. The warrior of fire stared at the vast Network Ocean with a burning hatred. Out of all of the places in the Digital World, the warrior of light and darkness just had put the crest of pride in the depths of the ocean. Actually scratch that, he was going to kill all three of his little brothers when he gets back. Takuya focused on the job at hand debating whether he should go human, beast, or fusion since hyper and ancient were out of his reach at the moment. In the end he went with his fusion form.

He walked until the water level was at his waist. The hybrid growled angrily, "I am really going to kill those three whenever I get back." Takuya swam outwards a bit more before diving into the deep ocean to find certain crest with the Olympian Spirit Seal Och engraved on it. Takuya had only hoped that none of the Demon Lords, that were still alive, hadn't gotten to it.

They were confused. One minute he told them to run, and the next minute he suddenly stops. Kouji had told them someone or something was trying to enter the dream world, well nightmare at the moment. He whispered quietly, "The only ones capable of entering the dream world is Kou– Sphinx and Mercure… and possibly Her." The chosen children did not hear what he said, but their digimon certainly did.

The scenery changed. All of them were in the Digital World space, or so it seemed like to the young adults with the exception of Kouji who was very familiar with this Digital World. It was the outer core of Lucemon's eternal prison. Where the Digital World used to be, there were only railroads, and the three different colored moons were gone with just large amounts of rocks left floating in the vacant space of the cyber world. Further into the core of the Digital World there was a flash of black and white in which they faded away within the next second.

"What were those flashes of light?" Renamon asked her question.

"Kouji-san probably knows what the lights were since he has seen this part of the Digital W–," Kouji cut Gaomon off, "This is the outer part of Lucemon's prison. This is the Ancient Digital World none of you have ever seen before. Your digimon has, but of course they wouldn't remember." He then turned towards Tailmon with no emotions plastered on his face, although he was scowling it was natural for him. His question threw her and chosen children and their partners, except Patamon, off, "Do you remember meeting all ten of us?"

However, the question went unanswered as another flash of black and white came and went followed by a piercing cry of someone's name. A name they had all heard before– Kouichi. Another blinding light came and died away. Kouji had become struck with fear, but was soon replaced with anger and sadness. He couldn't keep a tight lid on his powers of the light not when he was angry. His eyes were wet with tears yet his rage kept growing. Kouji could not hold the bubbling of his anger, even though he had not seen it just now, he knew what had occurred because he had witnessed it in the past, and thus a cocoon of light surrounded him. When it diminished, standing in his place was a humanoid figure clad in white armor with the saint amethyst. In its right hand was a double-bladed greatsword called the Trinität.

Everyone was baffled at the sight with the exception of the DATS, who were a bit on edge considering what had happened during their adventures, and the Tamers because of their final evolution. The fusion warrior began firing missiles and lasers in all direction not caring whether or not the attacks hit or miss the young ones who had backed away tremendously when Kouji was enveloped in the cocoon of light. Whatever had occurred just now, had opened new questions, but it was interrupted by a warm and gentle voice who was trying to reach out the fusion warrior of light.

" _Beowolf… Beowolf. Please calm down."_ At the sound of the woman's plea, he stopped but his tears did not stop.

" _My child, please listen. I do not have much time left, but there is an opening, a rift, that will take you and the others back to the Realm of Reality. But it is deep within Pride's eternal prison. I am holding Sloth back as much as I can, but you need to get past Envy on your own. You may draw powers from the crests of virtues, but take only what you need to throw Envy… out of… realm… when… rift… know what… do… careful…"_

By the end of the mysterious woman's message, Beowolf had calm down, only a small fraction of his anger was left but not enough to cloud his mind like earlier. He turned towards the large group of kids and digimon with a stone cold expression: "Digivolve your partners as far as you can and get ready for a rough fight. Also, don't get in my way," It was more of a command than him demanding them what to do.

Kouichi was hardly ever mad. Not once since he had be reborn had he ever been mad. Irritated, yes. Frustrated, yes. But never truly angry. The Demon Lord of Sloth was going to regret messing with his younger brother. Kouichi planned on making the Demon Lord of Sloth suffer once he found him. Oh, how the idea sound so sweet to him and all the more satisfying since Belphe was part of the darkness.

 **The ending of this chapter is a bit of a dark twist. I like it. Maybe I should do this to the remaining chapters of this story... just kidding.**

 **But there will be some dark chapter endings here and there.**


	11. Chapter 11: The True Child of Faith

**I feel like that it has been forever since I last posted a chapter to this story, and yet it not long ago. I was almost lacking inspiration for this chapter as well. And in this chapter, some of you readers might or might not like this character. Don't worry, it is a canon character in this series, and sadly he/she is not in the manga(s)... or at least I think not.**

 **Anyways, I do not own any of the characters from the digimon series, but my own story.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 11: The True Child of Faith**

Ishida Hiroaki lazily gotten out of his bed staring at the clock. It was noon. He was off today which was rare do to his profession. He blinked, "Why didn't Yamato wake me up." Hiroaki thought that his son had left with his friends to go to the Digital World. Once he left the bathroom, after washing up, he immediately went to see if his son's shoes were at the front and which they were. The Ishida man frown: "Yamato should have been up by now." There was an uncomfortable feeling deep down in his guts as the full grown male made his way to his son's room. Hiroaki knocked on Yamato's door.

"Yamato it's time to get up," he shouted from the other side of the door, but no response came. Hiroaki knocked once more, but no response. Instead, he opened the door of his eldest son's room to find him and Gabumon asleep. Hiroaki tried shaking his son and Gabumon up from their sleep, but they would not wake up. He tried to wake the two of them up. He then got out of the room to call his ex-wife to see if Takeru and Patamon were okay. However when he called her, she also told him that the youngest was also in the same state as Yamato and that Patamon was not with him. Now, he really panicked. Both parents had decided to phone the other children's parents, that they knew, only to have them say that their children and their digimon were also in the same state. Dr. Kido had recommend the parents to move their children and digimon to the hospital where he works.

Once their children were in the hospital rooms, Kido Shuu had asked them if it had something to do with the Digital World.

"It was Vamdemon, then the Dark Masters, followed by BelialVamdemon, and now this," Tachikawa Satoe, Mimi's mother, cried over the phone.

"Why must it always be the children?" Hida Fumiko said with tears in her eyes. Hida Chikara went to comfort his daughter-in-law.

"Excuse me parents… and sibling of the Virtuous Chosen Children," a small boy with a white young faux trapper hat approached the adults with an innocent smile. All of them turned towards the newcomer. The boy's smile toned down quite a bit, "Please follow me to where the other parents whose children are also in the same state as yours." The mysterious boy turned around and walked. Some of the parents were skeptical of the boy until the Ichijouji family followed after him. Not knowing what to do, they followed as well.

They were brought somewhere to a rather large and secluded room within the hospital, away from prying eyes and ears. There were two other children, one girl with blonde hair and another boy who was rather tall and a bit on the chunky side.

The tall male teen looked at the clock on the wall as it silently ticks away. Satsuma-taicho finally asked the three children, "Who are you two and what is going on with the Chosens?"

The one looking at the clock turned towards the man and replied, "We are waiting for our other guests which shouldn't be long now."

A few seconds later the door of the room open revealing two male and female adults, one young adult female around Taichi's age, and a large orange colored cat with large ears and a tail. The blonde haired girl gave them a strained smile, "Welcome Himekawa Maki, Nishijima Daigo, partner of one of the Four Holy Beasts Baihumon of the West, and lastly the Chosen Child of Faith, Mochizuki Meiko and her partner Meicoomon. In the Digital World, we are the Ten Warriors of Old.

"I am called AncientIrismon in the Digital World, amongst my siblings I am Iris of the Wind, and on earth I went by the name Orimoto Izumi."

The large male introduced himself, "I am AncientBeatmon, Beat of Thunder, and in this form I was known as Shibayama Junpei."

And lastly the little boy, "AncientMegatheriummon in the Digital World, Megatherium of Ice, and some of you know me as Himi Tomoki."

"It is a pleasure to meet the three of you, but why am I the Child of Faith? I thought Wallace…" Meiko was interrupted by Tomoki, "The Chosen Child of Destiny. Much like Hikari-san and Takeru-san, you, Wallace, and Daisuke are special." Tomoki at the Virtue children's: "You are probably wondering why those five are special. It's simple without the powers of hope there is no evolution of the light. The powers of faith is powered by people's beliefs which the chosen of miracles uses to… well conjure miracles without faith there is no hope. And the chosen of destiny is driven by the balance of the universe through visions."

Himekawa-san noticed the boy was forgetting something, "And what about Hikari-chan? What is the Chosen Child of the Light's role in all of this?"

The three children looked at each other before the tallest male of the trio said to them, "Whatever we say all of you must keep it a secret and all of you are to never speak to anyone, including your children, about this, especially Hikari-chan." The people in the room noticed the dark looks the three of them had shown and decided to keep the secret amongst the group. As the trio talked about the role Hikari plays and their reason why they couldn't tell others, they were shocked. The Yagami's parents were not happy with this new information.

Nishijima-san creased his brows, "I can see why you would want to keep this secret from her, but at some point she will know about it." He paused for a moment, "Does Baihumon and the other Holy Beasts know about this?" They shook their heads in dismay.

"There are other matters to attend to like the children. What has become of them?" Ken's father asked the question they all had been wanting answers for.

"Their minds are trapped in the Dream World along with one of our own members. And the one that took them was Belphemon the digimon Demon Lord of Sloth, or should I say Phascomon," Tomoki told them. The DATS parents gasped that the mention of Belphemon.

"Belphemon is dead, defeated by Masaru and ShineGreymon," Satsuma-taicho stated.

"While it is true that Belphe did die, including his digitama, but what all of you did not know was what was occurring in the Digital World a few years ago before the fall of Yggdrasil, which was roughly two or three years ago. A couple months after the demise of both Kurata and Belphe, Yggdrasil had already set his plans for the destruction of the human race in motion, but he needed a certain digimon, Meicoomon," Izumil pointed at the adult level digimon. They continued to explain the events that had occurred during the Virtues' third adventure and how it ended.

After the story, the Ancient Warrior of Wind walked up to Meiko with a tag and crest in hand. The shy girl accepted her rightful crest and placed it around her neck so she would not lose it: "May Susanoo's powers guide and be of use to you and Meicoomon in the upcoming battles ahead." As Izumi walked back to her spot, the two boys had began to tell the adults in the room of something important.

"One of our brothers, AncientWisemon or Mercuremon as you call him, is finding a way to get your children back safely since AncientSphinxmon aka Kimura Kouichi, elder twin brother of AncientGarurumon known as Minamoto Kouji, is the only one who can enter and exit the Dream World, is on a mission," Junpei reassured the adults that everything will be fine.

The three warriors, however, knew that the Chosens will not escape unscathe with the complete revival of Leviamon.

 **Should I start doing previews to the next chapter in the upcoming future or leave it as it is?**

 **And you readers get to choose.**


	12. Chapter 12: The Escape

**Hello my precious readers! It has been a couple days (I don't remember how long ago it was, and frankly I don't care about it) since the last chapter that was posted. I just wanted you readers to know that at some point in the story I am going to do a grammar check, but don't worry I won't halt the progression of the story. It will still continue on as usual.**

 **Anyways, I do not own any of the characters from the digimon franchise, but my own story plot.**

 **So without further ado, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 12: The Escape**

Kouji was getting annoyed. Very annoyed. So annoyed in fact that he wanted to take back all of his power and become his true form, but that would render Tailmon or in this case Angewomon useless, but then again she didn't even need to have the power of Hikari's crest in the first place because of her previous lifetimes.

Those stupid aquatic digimons decided to help the Lord of Envy, most of the water digimons were mainly Seadramon and its other subspecies in its evolution line, or lines in this case. Due to his highly sensitive senses he heard the chosen ones, the ones Gennai and Qinglongmon had picked out, telling the other two groups not to kill these so called " _innocent"_ other groups had beg to differ and a verbal fight escalated between the two opposing parties. He was pretty far from the group. The warrior could sense that they weren't going to last long not to mention their their energy was being wasted through arguing. Kouji wasn't bound to the level hierarchy system of the Digital World, much like in the Ancient Digital World's inhabitants at the time, so he could easily overpower these digimon working for Leviamon. However, it came to be a bit difficult as swarm after swarm of the aquatic digimon began surrounding him.

In this form, he isn't fast enough, powerful yes but not enough speed, so his only choice was to go down an evolution. Another cocoon of light encased him, and out came his beast form. Wasting no time, he lowered the wheels and brought the wing blades on his back out both sides. And with that he took off at the speed of light. Tearing apart Leviamon's subservient puppets

"We can't hurt these digimons!" Miyako shouted in Ruka's face in which the girl scorned the lavender haired girl fiercely, "How naïve can you get! They are out to kill us!"

"They are probably under the control of that Leviamon digimon!" While the two girls were arguing they were unaware of the aquatic digimons coming closer and closer to them. Not far from them were Taichi and Greymon. The leader had overheard their shouting arguments. Just like Miyako, he didn't want to end a life, but at the sametime the other girl, Ruka, made a valid point. It there was one thing that he didn't agree with Miyako, that would be the army of aquatic digimons being mind controlled by Leviamon. The bearer of courage could clearly see that those digimon were willing to serve under the Demon Lord of Envy, not because they were forced to by the red lizard/serpent-like digimon.

Such a thought struck his mind. Not once had the second generation, excluding Takeru and his sister because they are still part of his generation, of his team ever encountered any truly evil digimon… well other than Archnemon and Mummymon, BelialVamdemon, and Daemon and his three handpicked minions. But throughout the second generation's adventure the kids have only seen the lighter side of what the Digital World has to offer. He also realized that once they got out of here, his team and Daisuke's team were going to have to talk.

"Miyako! Ruka! Look out!" Iori yelled out to the two arguing girls at the top of his lungs. But it was too late. The girls were surrounded and their digimon partners were a bit farther away from them, but it was far enough that they would not be able to reach them in time. The swarm of digimons was about to kill them without hesitation until Garmon, as the digimon would call him, cut a line through them to rescue the girls from their own demise.

The mechanical wolf digimon growled at them, "Both of you shut your goddamn mouths up and get on, or else I will leave both of you here to die." The look in his eyes told them that he wasn't joking around, and they quickly got on his back being careful not to hinder the wing blades on his back before hanging on tightly.

"Speed Star!" Without warning the occupants on his back, he took off at an incredulous speed. The wing blades on his back tore through the swarm of Leviamon's servants without any mercy. The others began to plow through the army. The children's and their partners' strength were waning, and without wasting time he slightly drew more powers from the crest of light.

Hikari noticed someone was drawing out the powers of light from her crest which made her slightly more exhausted than usual. Angewomon also noticed that a bit her partner's powers was being transferred to Garmmon, but it was something that she could not do about it. The female angel digimon was an angel of the light, but not the physical manifestation of light itself.

He made sure to take only what he needed, feeling his powers being rejuvenated along with his being. As he was still running, he took in a large gulp of air before releasing an ear pitching howl. While howling, light rippled outward affecting the army paralyzing them for a moment. Even Leviamon was slightly affected to the warrior of light's howling stopped. The children took this opportunity to run through the paralyzed army to the portal in which the Demon Lord was guarding. Garmmon's howling caused the portal to tear open making it easier for the children to go through. Leviamon wasn't compelled to the effects, but his body had completely slowed down tremendously. The last one to leave the realm of dreams was Garmmon who was now Kouji.

 **Here is the preview to the next chapter that I am working on:**

The boy with the goggles snapped his fingers creating a ball of flames that was hovering over the palm of his right hand: "Now do you believe that we are the Juutoshi?" the male teen asked them with a mocking playfulness. The children that were laughing quickly nodded their heads in fear of being burnt to a crisp by the prowess male teen.


	13. AN: Update

**Sorry dear readers that I haven't posted anything for TBL in like two-three months now? I can't remember when was the last update, but I can reassure you readers that this story is not dead, but on a little hiatus and hopefully I will have a new chapter posted for TBL soon. It's not that I haven't forgotten about posting a new chapter, but I have stumbled across one MAJOR writer's block which landed the story in hiatus mode for a few months... as you can see not to mention that I am now taking college classes. TTMTT**

 **Twilight Link:** I don't see why you are sad about this?

 **AHHH! *places a hand over chest and then glares sharply at the newcomer* A little warning next time Twilight, or else it won't be you just turning into a wolf but something else. And go back to your story! *kicks him back to into an unfinished book with multiple versions of him are now crowding the him in the moving picture* Huh... That's new...**

 **Akira:** It would seen that I too had overstayed my welcome.

 **...**

 **Akira:** What?

 **Joker, or actually Kurusu-kun, you should go back to your story as well because I am pretty sure Lavenza is freaking out over your sudden disappearance in the Velvet Room. *Watches Akira go back into another unfinished book without making a scene***

 **...**

 **What a strange day today. *sighs* Let's just hope neither Realm and/or Myth never find there way into this dimension.**


	14. Chapter 13: The Warriors

**I am so sorry that I haven't posted any updates for this chapter. As I said in my AN, I really did have writer's block. I had everything planned out, but as far as what is in between— it was very hard. Anyways, a new chapter is up!**

 **I do not own Digimon.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 13: The Warriors**

Kouichi had sensed a sudden change as a small smile graced his lips. They made it out okay. His otouto especially, and now he and his fellow warriors are to meet the Chosen Children at the designated place.

Takuya could sense the fires of the children coming back as he entered the mansion where he and the others are living in. He too, was also glad that Kouji was safe. The gogglehead grinned knowing that when they wake up they will be a bit sore, except Kouji who was already used to things like these. Soon, him, Kouji, and the other warriors that were in the house left. And the warrior of wood was already close to the meeting place.

The three teens in the room filled with adults sighed in relief as they sensed the children coming back to reality. Their actions did not go unnoticed by them. Izumi stated, "Go to your children. They're all awake, a bit sore, but awake."

The parents of the children cried out in relief. The government authorities relaxed their rigid postures, and Shuu let out a smile. Just as they were about to leave, Tomoki spoke up, "Tell the children to meet up with us in the Digital World in an hour. Don't worry about the location we'll tell Mercure the location of the meeting place, so he could reroute them to the location. Another thing, please do not mention our human names to them." When they whirled their heads around to thank the teens, they were gone.

The parents happily greeted their children with open arms. The professionals had told the young adults what had occurred while they were trapped in the Realm of Dreams while leaving out important information that would cause even more chaos in the teams. Meiko and Meicoomon had also made themselves known to the other groups.

"Chotto, are you saying that I'm not the Child of Faith, but the Child of Destiny?" Wallace asked the timid girl to confirm it. Meiko and Meicoomon, who was being carried, nodded together.

"Honto desu. The three warriors also said the Children of Hope, Light, Miracles, Faith, and Destiny are a bit more special than the other crests though they did not explain why," Meiko gave them the half hearted truth. They had also told them about their soon to be meeting with the Ten Legendary Warriors that protected the Digital World long ago.

Jianliang questioned them, "Did they say where the location of the meeting is in the Digital World?"

"The three warriors mentioned that one of their own will redirect all of you to the destination," Satsuma-taicho replied professionally. Chibimon jumped around wildly, "So we just jump through a computer to go to the Digital World and we're there? Yippee! We don't have to walk to get there!"

Soon enough, it almost time to meet the Legendary Warriors. Koushiro set up his laptop before Miyako opened up the portal program. One by one, the Chosen Children were brought back into the Digital World once more.

They arrived in the world as a huge pile of limbs sticking out everywhere, but the digimons, however, just stare at the pile of bodies like it was a normal thing. Then their partner digimons carefully went to untangle them from their tangled mess unaware of the ten pairs of watchful eyes from the trees.

"Well that sure took forever," Takuya chuckled as soon as the large group of humans were free making their presence known. The Virtues, Tamers, and DATS stared straight into the trees spotting six human figures, two whom they know, and four humanoid digimons. Some of the six humans laughed as did the aquatic digimon.

"Kouichi-san! Tomoki-kun! What are you guys doing here?! And where are your partners?" Kenta asked his question.

All ten of them in the trees dropped down to the ground without breaking a sweat. Kouichi gave them a kind smile before saying, "To answer your first question, Tomoki and I are one of two the Juuttoshi." Most of the children laughed at them not believing a word they say that until the boy with goggles, that were hanging around his neck, snapped his trinket into pieces which was sealing his presence. Their digimons felt the ancient power that was swelling deep within the boy that destroyed the piece of jewelery, and even the ones who were sensitive to these kinds of things could tell that they weren't joking.

The nice weather became extremely uncomfortable. The cool temperature turned scorching hot, the water in the atmosphere dried up in a blink of an eye, and the shrubs, bushes, and other types of plants in the area caught on fire due to the heat. The children who were laughing ceased and the temperature went back to normal. The petite but beautiful looking aquatic digimon quickly put out the forest fire like it was nothing.

The boy with the goggles snapped his fingers creating a ball of flames that was hovering over the palm of his right hand: "Now do you believe that we are the Juutoshi?" the male teen asked them with a mock playfulness. The children that were laughing quickly nodded their heads in fear of being burnt to a crisp by the prowess male teen. The majority of the male teen's seriousness was soon replaced with a goofy grin though it was stern as the fire from his palm was put out.

"Let's start over. I go by many different names, but to keep it short I am Kanbara Takuya. I am the reincarnation… well actually I still am the Ancient Warrior of Fire, AncientGreymon is what your kind would call me," the boy, now named Takuya, reached a hand out to greet them. The chosen children were a bit hesitant to take the boy's hand until Taichi's Agumon, Guilmon and V-mon, who were ignorant of the tension in the atmosphere, walked up to him.

"Hi, I'm Agumon."

"And I'm V-mon!" the little energetic blue dragon bounced around Takuya as he said that.

"I'm Guilmon. Do you have any Guilmon Pan?" Takuya and a few members of his group snickered. The male teen managed to say through his snickers, "Hi Guilmon and no I do not have any Guilmon Pan, but I do have a perfectly cooked meat apple with me." He pulled out the meat apple from a small pouch on the side of his belt, and split it up equally amongst the three of them. Seemingly how hungry the three of them were, they immediately scarfed down the delicious meal… er snack now without leaving any crumbs.

"The last time that I saw both Agumon and V-mon was on the day they were born," The warrior of fire smiled nostalgically at the memories. The large group of humans were surprised at the sudden comment from said boy.

The blonde haired girl from Takuya's group walked towards them: "Why don't we find somewhere to sit down and chat."

"Yes please! My legs are getting tired from just standing," Mimi jumped at the opportunity offered to them. The blonde haired girl smiled, "It's just a little walk, so it's not far from where we are in terms of walking distance."

The rather large group began walking to the destination the blonde haired girl had in mind. There was an unbearable silence that settled in the air, and chosen children with partners were unsure of how to break the silence that was until the blue colored fairy said, "I'm surprise that Takuya-niisan is being quiet for once." This earned a snort from Kouji, Kouichi and Tomoki were trying to subdue a snicker but failing miserably in doing so, the other two and the warrior of earth were laughing lightly, and the warrior of steel smirked discretely. The warrior of wood on the other hand remained indifferent to the whole ordeal. Takuya, on the other hand, was mildly offended by her comment.

"Takuya and quiet, yeah right," Kouji snarked. Not long after, the group finally made it to the secluded area covered by trees and bushes all around. There was a large open space which was enough to give the group at least some elbow room. Kouichi frowned as soon as everyone was settled. The blonde haired girl gave the bearers of Hope and Light a worried look. The other warriors knew why the two of them were giving worried glances.

"Should I even… feel _this_?" the girl asked in a cryptic and hesitant tone. Her question perked the Chosen Children's interests.

"Me should no feel it, but me feel it," the gnome-like warrior, Grotte, confirmed.

"Why don't we all introduce ourselves," Takuya stated, diverting the topic of the conversation elsewhere. Ryo mentally made a note to bring it up later whenever they were alone.

"I am Orimoto Izumi. You could also call me AncientIrismon or Iris. And I am the Warrior of Wind," the blonde haired girl, Izumi, introduced herself with much enthusiasm.

The next person was slightly chunky, mostly muscles. "Shibayama Junpei. AncientBeatmon of Thunder," Junpei bowed to them.

"I'm Ranamon of Water, and my final form is AncientMermaimon. The others are Grottemon of Earth, Arbormon of Wood, and this here is Mercuremon of Steel," the blue water fairy introduced. Kouichi silently nudged his little twin brother. He growled, "Minamoto Kouji."

The elder twin sighed knowing how his brother acted like. "Forgive me for my little brother's rudeness, but I am Kimura Kouichi. We're the Yin-Yang twins," Kouichi politely stated.

"Yin-yang? … Oh," Takato stopped his thoughts, knowing how the others were going to react if he had said it out loud.

"We know who all of you are, so there is no need for further introductions." Kouji took this as his cue as he snapped his fingers. Tailmon and Patamon suddenly appeared in front of their partners to which Hikari and Takeru cried out with happiness.

There was a question that Koushiro wanted them to answer, "You guys were the first Chosen, but how are you all looking this? You're human?! You guys should be about fifty or sixty years old?!"

Izumi giggled. "It's true that we are a bit over fifty years old, but we as warriors weren't made that way."

"You see, when humans die their spirit is released however the spirit itself will slowly age from the time of death to whatever incident occurs to their spirit, so you could say that a part of us has been dead for quite some time now. On the other hand, elemental beings don't have a physical form and they have a very long life span," The ones that followed Tomoki's explanation suddenly felt sick to the core.

"Then…," Thoma didn't dare to finish his sentence in fact he couldn't.

"That's right. We are not human. We were never human to begin with," Takuya gave them a sad smile.

Never had the young adults ever heard of something so sickening and so sad as they continued to stare at the Warriors with remorse.


	15. Another AN

**Sorry dear readers this is not an update for the next chapter(s). However, I will be posting them soon sometime this month, so do not fret.**

 **I have written a story on Wattpad. Readers who are BTS fans (ARMYS) you will love the story. The beginning is mostly from the "To the Edge of the Sky", the BTS visual novel with a bit of my own twist.**

 **If you are interested in reading the story, the link is down below:**

/489607153-to-the-very-edge-of-the-sky-prologue-stranded. Add wattpad and .com at the beginning of the web address.

 **Again this is not an update of the next chapter(s) to any of the stories.**


	16. AN

**Sorry dear readers for not updating on the story, but I must let all of you know that this story will be discontinued. Do not worry though, the story is going through a major rewrite under a different name: Kizuna (** Bonds **) that I will be posting some time tonight or tomorrow morning. It will still feature the casts of season 1-5 and Tri as well, but this time it will be better planned out unlike TBL. I'm still keeping most of the backstory history the same with a bit of a few new things. I will be revealing some major history (** for time plot purposes, so I apologize to those reading this statement **) right now, and those who skipped over the chapter (** whatever chapter that had the backstory of the Warriors **) I do advise you to go back and read the brief summary cuz down below will be very long.**

 ***Spoilers for the Backstory History in Kizuna***

 **Digi-millennias ago/Frontier's Adventure (before the Four Holy Beasts/Sovereigns came to power):**

Human vs Beast digimon

Lucemon's reign and imprisonment at the hands of the Legendary Warriors

Takuya and co. came to the Digital World and gain the spirits

Seraphimon's defeat

Finding Beast spirits

Island of the Lost Digimon, after Dark Trailmon episode and before Sephirothmon/Sakkakumon ordeal

Cherubimon's defeat/The Royal Knight saga

Lucemon's resurrection and downfall

A year later, the six are called back with five others

Digimon revolts and riots/Council of Angels

Rise of the remaining Seven Great Demon Lords

The Warriors leave a prophecy, and the Virtue Crests and Digimentals behind, and go into Spirit Realm to rest

Digital World is reset

Three Celestial Angels give up their power to create Homeostasis (Yggdrasil is present but inactive)

Rasielmon rises to angelhood joins the Council of Angels

 **Rise of the Four Holy Beasts/Sovereigns:**

Homeostasis creates Gennai's Order

Gennai's Order seals Apocalymon behind the Wall of Fire

10 earth years since the first group of chosens (the Warriors) went back to the Digital World, Maki and her group were chosen by Homeostasis

Apocalymon sends the Dark Masters upon the Digital World

The Four Holy Beasts/Sovereigns rise up to power and seal the Dark Masters away at the cost of their own imprisonment

The children return to Earth and the Angels begin to repair the Digital World with their remaining power converting them back to eggs

Rasielmon watches over the Digital World in their place

Maki devastated from the loss of her digimon partner, searches for a way to bring him back

Wild Bunch/Monster Makers see digimon life forms (no game was made due to plot reasons)

 **Before 01's adventure:**

Gennai's Order finds the eight of the twelve virtue crests and eggs to go with a soon-to-be chosen children

An egg enters the real world and eventually leads to the giant Greymon and Parrotmon fight

Young Ryo, Ken, and Wormmon jump in time to this "present" due to Millenniumon (will go more in depth later)

Vamdemon/Myotismon attacks Gennai's Order

The last Gennai flees with the eggs, but not the crests, and puts them on File Island

Vamdemon/Myotismon continues his reign of terror

Plotmon/Salamon works under Vamdemon/Myotsimon

 **01's adventure:**

Six years after Maki's group returns from Digital World, Taichi and co. goes to the Digital World

 **During Vamdemon's/Myotsimon and children's time in the real world:**

Dark Masters are freed from their imprisonment causing the Four Beasts to come out from theirs as well

Dark Masters sealed the Four away and take over the Digital World

Rasielmon tries to defeat them but fails and retreats

 **01's continuation:**

Group goes back to Digital World

Goes and defeats the Dark Masters one by one

Takeru/TK activates the Crest of Hope and defeats Piedmon

Confront Apocalymon and group defeats him

The kids depart from their digital companions and go back to the real world

 **Ryo's and Ken's Arc (1-6 happened during the Dark Masters arc):**

Ken's older brother Osamu and Ryo are long time friends

Osamu's computer sends out two digivices one meant for Ken and the other for Ryo who was in the room

Two are transported to Digital World before the adventures of 01

Jumped into another time portal and they rescue the Virtue children

Defeat Millenniumon and dark seed attaches to the back of Ken's neck

The two go home

A few months later, Four Holy Beasts create a tournament and pick Ryo again to save the Digital World form Millenniumon

Defeats Millenniumon again which creates an explosion in time.

Ryo wakes up with no memories and meets Monodramon and ENIAC

Monodramon fuses with Millenniumon

Ryo and Monodramon goes back to real world and time is restored(remember this is for plot purposes, and I do not mean to offend anybody out there reading this)

 **Before 02:**

Wallace tries to create an artificial digimon life form a year and six months after Apocalymon's defeat

Diablomon/Diaboromon is created and eats data which allows Gennai to be alert

Agumon, Gabumon, Tentomon, and Patamon are sent to the Internet

Agumon and Gabumon jogress into the Royal Knight Omegamon/Omnimon

They defeat Diablomon/Diaboromon

At the same time, Wallace's Chocomon dies

Wallace tries to bring back Chocomon and Rasielmon succumbs to her wounds from the Dark Masters

Apocalymon's data enters their eggs

A few weeks later, Homeostasis brings Rasielmon's digitama/digiegg to the Human World

Freshly hatched from digitama, Meicoomon meets Mochizuki Meiko

Maki hears about this and steps in

Experiments were done on Meicoomon

Japan's Government creates DATS and HYPNOS secretly to combat digital life forms

Power of the Crests were released to free the Four Holy Beasts

 **02's adventure:**

Another year and six months past since Diablomon's incedent

During that year Ken becomes evil

Daisuke and co. enter the Digital World and Ken returns to normal

 **Golden Digimentals (plot reasons):**

Before Ken's redemption arc

 **02 continuation:**

After Demon/Daemon is sent to the Dark Ocean by the Virtues, the Warriors awakens from their slumber and sensed the Great Demon Lord from the Spirit Realm and defeat him, taking the Crest of Wrath

The Warriors return to the Spirit Realm once more and sleeps

Continuation of season, and stops before epilogue

 **Diablomon Strikes Back:**

After the battle, HYPNOS starts using extreme methods

Mizuno Gorou/Shibumi goes missing in the real world

 **03 (01 and 02 are not turned into TV shows):**

Takato witnesses first battle of Omegamon vs. Diablomon to give him inspiration to make Guilmon

Lee Jianliang/Henry Wong and Makino Ruki/Rika Nonaka meet their partners in a slightly different way from the original

When the Devas give more power to Impmon to become Beelzebumon/Beelzemon, one of the Warriors awakens and went to keep an eye on him

 **05:**

Masaru/Marcus meets Agumon and are recruited into DATS

Yggdrasil had split itself into three part: fusing with Daimon Suguru/Spencer Damon, the one that Masaru punches, and a back

2/3 is destroyed leaving the back up unharmed and unnoticed to both species but Alphamon

The Warriors catch wind of Kurata Akihiro's plan to awaken Belphemon, and they steal the Crest of Sloth from the sealed and sleeping Belphemon: Sleep Mode

The Warriors return to the Spirit Realm, but remain awake

 **Tri:**

Three years since BelialVamdemon/MaloMyotismon's defeat

During those three years Gennai becomes even due to Piedmon injecting a dark seed in him

The world is now weary of Digimon

 **Whew! A lot to take right? Don't worry the numbered points are just added details, but pretty much all the seasons are still intact. Hopefully, this will make more sense in the new story Kizuna for you readers. Cuz to be honest I wasn't going to write an entire backstory in the new one, so instead I wrote them here for you guys to read before heading on over to the newest and written digimon story.**

 **Please give Kizuna lots of love and support! Thank you!**


End file.
